13 Going 30
by Sam245
Summary: Lily Evans era una chava normal con deseos como todos los demas, pero que pasaria si uno de esos se cumple. Una mañana amanece no con 13 años si no con 30. Entren ,Reviews please, BASADA EN LA PELICULA SI TUVIERA 30 ¡COMPLETO!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste mucho esta historia, esta basada en la película 13 going 30 (en español creo es Si tuviera 30, o por lo menos en México). Este capitulo es el prologo así que no esperen mucho de la película todo eso viene a partir del siguiente capitulo.

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Espero que les guste mucho la historia:

_13 Going 13_

Lily era una chica común y corriente, excepto por 2 pequeñas diferencias, en primer lugar era bruja y no era cualquier bruja sino era la mejor de toda su generación, ella estudiaba en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y la segunda era, que Lily era la mejor amiga de 4 de los chicos más populares de la escuela. (N/A: todas quisiéramos ser ella ¿no lo creen chicas?)

Esta amistad era tan grande que no les importaba lo que pensaran de ellos. Lo único malo de todo esto es que Lily no podía hacer amigas mujeres, ya que todas las que trataban de ser sus amigas eran para que le presentaran a alguno de sus 4 populares amigos. Como Lily estaba harta, decidió no buscar mas amigas y conformarse con sus 4 inseparables amigos.

Bueno pero en realidad nuestra historia comienza una mañana, exactamente el día del cumpleaños numero 13 de Lily.

Eran las 6:15 am y las 5 chicas que dormían en el dormitorio de 3er curso, se encontraban muy dormidas, pero de pronto la puerta se va abriendo dejando ver a 4 jóvenes de la misma edad con unos botes. Estos 4 jóvenes se dirigieron a la 3ra cama, la cual era la que se encontraba pegada a la ventana. En esta cama se encontraba "La Flaca", que era como le decían a Lily.

A la cuenta de 3- Susurro Sirius,

Uno

Dos

**TRES**- Gritaron los 4, en este momento los 4 le aventaron el agua que traían en los botes a Lily. Esta al sentir el agua empezó a gritar como histérica.

**¿POR QUE HICIERON ESO?**

Feliz Cumpleaños flaca – le grito Sirius, muy divertido por lo que acababa de ocurrir,

Tienen 5 segundos para explicarme por que hicieron eso o si no lo hacen al primero que encuentre me las va a pagar –Dijo Lily muy enojada, cosa que era muy raro que ocurriera.

Uno- los muchachos todavía no procesaban lo que su amiga les acababa de decir

Dos

Tres- en este tiempo ya había reaccionado los amigos, así que los 4 empezaron a correr como histéricos

Cuatro

Cinco- al llegar a este numero Lily salio corriendo tras alguno de sus amigos, como no había gente no le costo nada de trabajo corretearlos. Al primero que agarro fue a Peter, a este lo agarro y lo llevo al baño de mujeres de 3er grado, ahí lo metió a la bañera que había, la cual estaba llena de agua helada. Y aparte Lily le puso un hechizo para que cada vez que tratara de escaparse algo lo agarrara, y aparte, cada vez que trataba escaparse el agua se iba poniendo más fría. (N/A: se merece eso y mucho más ya que es una rata traicionera, horrible, ya que si no fuera por ella. Los 2 mas guapos merodeadores estarían vivos (James y Sirius))

Después de que Lily se cambio y se seco, bajo a la Sala Común ahí. Se encontró a sus amigos.

Flaca, espero que no te hayas enojado- Dijo James un poco asustado- solo queríamos darte una sorpresa.

¿Sorpresa? Esa no fue sorpresa- contesto Lily

Claro que si- respondió Sirius- queríamos que la forma en que te despertaras fuera diferente a todos los días.

Ya sabes –apoyo Remus- no todos los días se cumplen 13 años

Pero esa no era la forma de despertarme- dijo Lily

Lo sabemos, pero era algo que teníamos que hacer-dijo Sirius, poniendo una cara de inocencia total.( N/A: se lo imaginan que tierno es Sirius)

¿Nos perdonas?- pregunto Remus

OK, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer ¿OK? - dijo Lily

OK- contesto Sirius- pero mejor vamos a desayunar que ya tengo mucha hambre

Sirius-dijo Lily en un tono de burla- ¿es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu estomago? ¿O que tenga que ver con comida?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se escuchaban las risas de los 3 amigos.

Que chistosa flaca- dijo Sirius un poco enojado por la actitud de sus amiga- ¿Dónde esta Peter?

Lo deje bajo la regadera, y no creo que pueda salir en un buen rato. Y creanme cuando digo un buen rato significa mucho tiempo- Con esto Lily empezó a caminar con una mirada traviesa.

Los 3 amigos se le quedaron viendo con cara de incredulidad -¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?- dijo Lily desde lejos.

- Nunca cambiara cierto- Dijo Remus divertido por la actitud de su mejor amiga

- No creo, ella es así y siempre lo será- Dijo Sirius decidido

- Pero así es perfecta- Dijo James en un tono soñador

Remus y Sirius al escuchar lo que dijo James se quedaron de piedra ya que por la forma en como lo decía James parecía ¿enamorado? "_No eso no es posible James jamás se fijaría en Lily de esa forma ya que es como su hermana. O bueno eso creo_" Mientras tanto Remus pensaba algo similar "_No creo que le guste simplemente es imposible son solo amigos, y siempre lo serán. No logro imaginar a James y a Lily como pareja_". Los dos simplemente con el hecho de imaginarlos como pareja se les revolvían la panza.

-**YA SE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO DE MI**- grito Lily desde afuera de la sala común.

- Mejor vamos con ella- dijo Remus tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos de hace un momento.

Así que los 3 amigos decidieron seguir a su amiga, para que esta no volviera a enojarse con ello, como lo había hecho esta mañana.

¿Que les pareció?, espero que le haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo ya es sobre la película. En verdad espero que les este gustando, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo =)


	2. La Fiesta

_13 Going 30_

_1.- La Fiesta._

Durante todo el día, la mayoría de la escuela, estuvo felicitando a Lily por su cumpleaños. (Se preguntaran como es eso si se supone que la odian, bueno la respuesta es que cada vez que pasa alguien cerca y no felicitaba a Lily, se ganaba cuatro miradas de odio. Estas eran regaladas por lo hermosos merodeadores). En la tarde Lily empezó a notar que sus amigos estaban un poco raros.

- ¿Qué tienen?- preguntó Lily, un poco desesperada- Y no me digan que nada ya que los conozco desde hace 3 largos años- agregó Lily al ver la cara que ponía Sirius.

- Nada Lils- respondió Remus aparentemente tranquilo- es tu imaginación.

- Si ustedes lo dicen- dijo despreocupadamente Lily- Voy a ver a la profesora McGonagall, ¿quieren venir?

- **NO**- grito Sirius- bastante tengo con soportarla 3 horas a la semana. Como para apuntar la después de clases.

- No seas así Sirius-dijo Lily- trata de hacer su trabajo correctamente, aparte es su primer año, así que compréndela.

- Una cosa es que sea una bruja horrible con un carácter de la patada- dijo James apoyando a su amigo- y otra cosa es que sea su primer año en la escuela, con dos cosas muy diferentes y no tienen nada que ver una con la otra

- Si tiene que ver algo- dijo Lily la cual ya estaba empezando a enojarse,

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- **BASTA** – grito Remus enojado- mejor Lily ve con la bruja... ups,- Remus dijo esto ultimo tapándose la boca con la mano-quiero decir a la profesora McGonagall ¿OK?- después de eso Lily se va un poco enojada, Remus al ver que Lily se había ido volteo a ver a sus amigos y les dijo- Mientras nosotros vamos a ver lo de la fiesta ¿Entendido?

- Si, señor- contestaron sus tres amigos en tono militar

- Basta de bromitas no estamos para eso en este momento- dijo Remus un poco enfadado

- Si, señor- dijo James- solo tratamos de ser educado con usted señor

- Ustedes no tienen remedio verdad- Dijo Remus divertido por la forma que se comportaban sus amigos

- No señor- contesto Sirius- nosotros seremos así toda la vida señor

- Bueno, con ustedes no se puede- dijo Remus harto de esta situación- Mejor veamos lo de la fiesta- mientras decía esto saco una hoja que tenia en el pantalón y empezó a preguntar- Sirius ya viste lo de la bebida

- Si señor- contesto Sirius- ayer logre hablar con Rosmerta y después de un rato de estar haciéndole unos cuantos de mis gestos hermosos accedió a venderme cervezas de mantequilla e hidromiel.

- Y que paso con el whisky de fuego- pregunto James un poco extrañado, ya que esta es la bebida favorita de su amigo

- Ese no me lo quiso vender- dijo Sirius un poco desilusionado-por más que le hice ojitos y gestos simplemente no me quiso vender el whisky

- Y no intentaste con la nueva ayudante de Rosmerta- pregunto Peter mientras se comía una rana de chocolate

- Por supuesto que si –Dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en la cabeza- no soy bruto, pero ella me dijo de Rosmerta controla mucho el whisky y que no había forma de sacarlo de contrabando

- Bueno ni modo- dijo Remus- ¿cuando de lo va a dar?

-No-dijo Sirius- de hecho ya lo tengo, solo que esta escondido en el pasillo que usamos para ir a Honeydukes, para cuando empiece todo se nos haga más fácil meterlo a la escuela

- Muy bien pensado Padfoot- dijo James- pero te hemos dicho miles de veces que no pongas a trabajar tu cerebro, se te van a quemar las pocas neuronas que tienes

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

- jajaja que chistoso Prongs- dijo Sirius un poco molesto- ¿pueden dejar de reírse y concentrarnos en la fiesta?

- Sirius tiene razón- dijo Remus limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas que le habían salido por reírse tanto- estuvo bien lo que hiciste Sirius, ahora- dijo en un tono mas serio- James ¿Qué paso con lo de la comida?

- Ayer fui a hablar con Puky

- ¿Puky? –pregunto Peter

- Si-contesto James un poco desesperado por la actitud de Peter-el elfo que conocimos la primera vez que fuimos a las cocinas. El punto es que hable con el y me dijo que prepararían toda la comida que quisiéramos así que le pedí que nos hiciera

- ¡Pastel de calabaza!

- Si, Sirius aparte

- ¡Helado de chocolate!

- Si, Remus aparte

- Tortitas de jamón

- Si Peter, aparte..........- dijo James pensando-El pastel de vainilla que tanto le gusta a la flaca y eso es lo que le pedí

- Perfecto- dijo Remus alegre- eso del pastel es muy buena idea y ¿cuando te lo va a dar?

- Tengo que ir a las 5:30 pm a las cocina por todo

-Perfecto- contesto Remus- Peter y yo te acompañamos para que arreglemos todo y Peter ¿Qué paso con las invitaciones?

- Ya las envié- dijo Peter- pero estuve pensando en algo y me tome la libertad de hacerlo

-**PETER**- gritaron los 3

- Te hemos dicho que no pienses- dijo Remus desesperado- no tienes suficiente cerebro para hacerlo

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Peter?- dijo James

- Vean –contesto Peter un poco asustado- como la flaca siempre a querido que el grupo de Kate fueran sus amigas decidí invitarlas para que convivieran con la flaca y se hicieran amigas

- **¿QUE?**- gritó Sirius enojado

- Pero me pusieron una condición- dijo Peter más asustado que nada

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto Remus

- Que les hiciera el resumen que nos pidió Wyanet sobre las pociones que se inventaron en Inglaterra.

- Estas loco- dijo Remus – son más o menos unas 159 pociones nunca lo acabaríamos

- No Remus-dijo James muy decidido- nunca LAS acabara Peter

- ¿Cómo?-dijo Peter- no entiendo

-Peter-dijo James enojado- eres de procesador lento o que. Como tu nos metiste en ese lió tu nos vas a sacar

-¿Cómo?

- Fácil tú vas a hacer el trabajo sin nuestra ayuda

- ¿Qué nunca terminaría si no me ayudan?- dijo Peter desesperado

- Pues yo te recomiendo que te vayas a la biblioteca a empezar el trabajo para que puedas ir a la fiesta- dijo James muy decidido, así que Peter se fue hacia la biblioteca

- Que malo eres

-No Padfoot, soy justo el nos metió en eso el nos tiene que sacar. Ahora Remus que paso con las decoraciones- dijo James como si nada hubiera pasado

- Todo esta en orden ya puse todo lo que compramos y el salón ya tiene un hechizo insonorizante- Dijo Remus

- Perfecto- dijo Sirius- mejor vamos a comer recuerden que James va a entretener a la flaca, mientras llegan todos los invitados.

- OK Padfoot, pero mejor vamos a desayunar- dijo Remus

Así que los 3 se dirigieron al comedor ahí se encontraron con Lily, la cual estaba feliz de que llegaran sus amigos ya que Kate empezaba a molestarla, como todos los días

-Estoy harta de que siempre me estén molestando-dijo Lily muy enojada mientras se dirigían a las afueras de la escuela.

-Flaca-dijo Sirius abrazándola por los hombros- te lo hemos dicho Kate te tiene envidia

- Pero no entiendo por que

- Por que 3 de los chicos mas guapos de esta escuela de hacen caso y te quieren muchísimo- contesto James

-Y aparte-añadió Remus- te tratamos como ella le gustaría que Sirius o James la trataran

- Pero en que forma me tratan

- Lily- dijo Remus- cuando has visto que Sirius abrasé tanto a una mujer como a ti

- Nunca

-O cuando has visto que James entra cargando a una mujer en brazos al gran comedor, que no seas t

-Nunca

- Ahí esta la respuesta

-Pero una cosa es que seamos amigos y otra es que tuviéramos algo

- Flaca- dio Sirius muy serio- nosotros te entendemos pero esas cabezas huecas no y no te debes de sentir mal ya que si ellas no quieren tener tu amistad ellas se lo pierden

- Claro Lils- dijo James- tu eres nuestra mejor amiga ahorita y siempre, nunca te van a hacer falta amigos, ya que nos tienes a nosotros. OK

- Los veo al rato- dijo Lily mientras se dirigía a la escuela

Así paso la tarde y a las 6 todo estaba preparado para la fiesta. A esta hora estaba planeado que llegara Lily. Al momento que llego con James todos le gritaron

**-¡Feliz Cumpleaños LILY!**

Al momento de ver a sus amigos les agradeció muchísimo. Cuando ya eran las 9:00 de la noche, la fiesta iba súper bien y Lily ni siquiera le había importado que hubiera ciertas personas con las que no se llevaba mucho. Todo estaba genial hasta que James se para en una mesa y gritó:

**¡Hora de regalos!**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, y no por favor díganme para poder arreglarlo y que sea de su agrado. Este capitulo como que fue más de los preparativos que de la fiesta. Pero el próximo es de la fiesta. Ahora les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

Titulo:

"La casa de los sueños"

Este polvo cumplirá los deseos mas desesperados de tu corazón, no importan cuales sean, ni en que consistan.

¡Juguemos 7 minutos en el cielo!

Por cierto James, Lily te esta esperando en el closet

VAYANSE NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, NO QUIERO SER SU AMIGA

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_N1co-chan:_** Hola, gracias por tu review. Si tienes razón le cambie unas cuantas cosas, pero esto lo hice para que pudiera meter a los 4 merodeadores. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

**_Alejandra13:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, y me alegra que estes disfrutando el fic, yo al momento de ver la película me encanto, asi que si puedes verla vela, ya que lógicamente yo le cambio algunas cosas para poder meter a los merodeadores y al mundo magico. Y creo que si mis amigos me despertaran de esa forma, haria lo mismo que tu. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber. Y no importa si non largos a mi me encanta saber lo que piensan de mi historia.

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

**_Vaina:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Y ten por seguro que la rata mugrosa va a sufrir mucho, ya que por su culpa perdimos a un hermoso merodeador. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

**_Jessica :_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Tienes razón hay cosas que no están en la película, pero básicamente esta basada en esta película. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia me encantaría que me lo hicieras

**_Cristie:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Ya esta aquí otro capitulo, así que no me mates please =(, para que veas no me tarde tanto para que tus manos tengan uñas por un buen rato. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia me encantaría que

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	3. La Casa de los sueños

_13 Going 30_

_2.-La Casa de los Sueños_

Lily había recibido muchísimas cosas (muchas de ellas se las daban por compromiso y no por que quisieran) pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el regalo de James.

- Ven flaca- dijo James jalándose a Lily hacia una mesa que estaba vacía. Aquí James le dio una caja grande

- ¿Qué es esto James?

- Por que no lo abres

Al momento de abrirlo Lily se encontró con una casa rosa, de dos pisos. Lily se quedo maravillada por esta casa

- Tú hiciste todo esto- dijo Lily muy impresionada

- Sip- dijo James muy orgulloso de su trabajo- Ve esta eres tu- dijo señalándola, se encontraba en la tina leyendo su revista favorita "Poste"- aquí están tus futuras amigas – dijo señalando un grupo de niñas que se encontraban en la sala – estos somos nosotros – dio señalándolos cada uno: _Han de ser bromas_ pensó Lily- lo que tenemos en la mano son bromas, sabes tuve que cuidar mucho al hacernos ya que si Sirius ve que quedo horrible es capaz de matarme- este comentario hizo que Lily se riera.

- James es asombroso, muchas gracias- dijo Lily mientras lo abrazaba

- Pero espera tengo otra cosa- dijo James después de que salio de su

Impresión por el abrazo de Lily- polvo de los deseos

- ¿Polvo de los deseos? Que hace o para que sirva – pregunto Lily extrañada

- Este polvo cumplirá los deseos mas desesperados de tu corazón, no importan cuales sean, ni en que consistan –le explicaba James mientras abría el paquete y se lo rociaba a la casa

- James es hermosa gracias- dijo de nuevo Lily- pero la voy a meter al closet no quiero que le pase nada ok.

Así que Lily la guardo en el closet que había en el salón. La fiesta siguió hasta que Kate apago la música y dijo:

- ¡Juguemos 7 minutos en el cielo!

- Y como se juega eso- pregunto un niño de Ravenclaw

- Muy fácil – contestó Kate- tienes que encerrada en un closet por 7 minutos con una persona de tu sexo opuesto y mientras están ahí adentro puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa persona. ¿Aceptan?

- Si- contestaron todas las personas que estaban presentes

- Bueno como Lily es la festejada es la primera en pasar- dijo Kate, mientras se acercaba a Lily se quito su mascada que traía en el cuello y lo uso como una venda en los ojos y le dijo a Lily - metete al closet y espera a que Chris se meta.

- Chris Grandy – dijo emocionada Lily

- Claro- pocos eran los que sabían que a Lily le gustaba Christopher, el cual era un Ravenclaw. Pero desafortunadamente Kate era una de esas pocas personas. Cuando Lily ya se encontraba adentro del closet, Kate cerró la puerta y dijo.

- Vamonos de aquí ya se acabaron las cervezas, podemos hacer que mi hermano nos traiga más cervezas de Hogsmade.

Al momento en decir eso Kate todos se dirigían hacia la puerta, pero en las escaleras se encontraron a los merodeadores que preguntaron

- Ya se van- dijo James sorprendido.

- Si, esto ya esta aburrido – dijo Kate – vamos a ir por unas cuantas cervezas no nos quieren acompañar- dijo en una forma muy provocativa

- ¿Dónde esta Lily?- pregunto Remus extrañado

- ¿Lily?,- pregunto extrañada Kate- ¡Ah cierto!, esta un poco ocupada, Entonces ¿van con nosotros?

- ¿En que esta ocupada? – pregunto Sirius curiosamente

- Sirius – dijo Kate acercándosele en una forma muy provocativa – ¿podrías olvidarte de esa perra por un momento?

- Oye- contesto muy enojado James- esa perra como le dices es nuestra amiga así que queremos, no me exigimos saber donde esta

- Uhh James – dijo Kate – ¡que agresivo! mejor nosotros nos vamos

-¿Dónde esta Lily?- pregunto desesperado Remus

En ese momento llega Peter con un papel en la mano, y se dirige hacia Kate y le dice

-Kate aquí esta tu trabajo de pociones

-Muchas gracias- con una voz horriblemente falsa- bueno nos vamos no les hacemos perder más su valioso tiempo merodeadores- esto ultimo lo dijo un cierto toque de cinismo.

Ya cuando todos se habían salido, Kate regreso y dijo - Por cierto James, Lily te esta esperando en el closet-

James al escuchar eso se le hizo muy raro, así que decidió ir a verla en el closet. Al momento que abrir la puerta la vio recargada en el mueble que había en el closet. Así que decidió preguntarle:

- Lils ¿Qué haces ahí?

Lily al escuchar la voz de James, decidió quitarse la mascada de Kate y al ver a James se desilusiono mucho y pregunto

- ¿Dónde esta Chris Grandy?

- Ya se fueron todos Lils

-Todos- Lily al escuchar eso se paro rapidísimo y vio que el salón ya estaba vacío y sintió una gran tristeza, ya que los que se encontraban en esa sala, habían demostrado ser sus amigos y lo más importante se hacían llamar sus amigos. Lily al ver que solo quedaban los merodeadores empezó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, y sin querer una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos. Sirius al ver que Lily iba a empezar a llorar decidió acercar a consolarla, pero Lily al ver que Sirius venia hacia ella se volvió a meter en el closet y se encerró, Sirius al ver lo que su amiga hizo se dirigió a la puerta al tratar de abrirla se escucho unos gritos:

- **NO INTENTEN ABRIR ESA PUERTA, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA**

-Lily no seas así- contesto Sirius- queremos hablar contigo

-Flaca –dijo Remus- no les has caso a esos desgraciados, no vale la pena que gastes tus lagrimas en ellos

- Es cierto Lis- contesto James- además para que los quieres de amigos si nos tienes a nosotros

-Es cierto eso- dijo Peter

**- VAYANSE NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, NO QUIERO SER SU AMIGA**

- Lily- dijo James desesperado- no sabes lo que estas diciendo así que por favor sal de ahí y platica con nosotros

Mientras tanto adentro del closet Lily se encontraba llorando a más no poder

- Lily- dijo James desesperado- no sabes lo que estas diciendo así que por favor sal de ahí y platica con nosotros

- No- susurro Lily- quiero tener 30 ser coqueta y floreciente- mientras decía esto se pegaba con el mueble que estaba, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que mientras decía esto un misterioso polvo se caía de una casita de papel que había arriba - quiero tener 30 ser coqueta y floreciente.

Mientras decía esto el cansancio se apodero de ella y de pronto se quedo dormida. Pero cuando despertó había algo raro y pensó _Que raro me siento, algo anda mal conmigo,_ se sentía diferente cuando abrió los ojos volteo a ver su cuerpo y se dijo _Definitivamente algo anda muy muy mal_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, y no por favor díganme para poder arreglarlo y que sea de su agrado. Este capitulo me costo un poco de trabajo hacerlo ya que simplemente no sabia como iba a reaccionar Lily después de todo, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo. El próximo les gustara, lo digo en serio, aparte que es el mas largo que he hecho. Bueno les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

Titulo:

"¿Esta soy yo? "

- ¡Se fueron al Caribe sin mi!

- Estas desnudo- pregunto Lily muy sorprendida

- Amor lo que paso anoche fue estupendo

-Repite conmigo "Soy una autentica perra"

- De hecho necesito encontrar a una persona

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Alejandra13:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito de nuevo, gracias por decirme que estaba mal el titulo ya que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, con todo el relajo que tengo en la cabeza no me di cuenta. No te preocupes que no pondré a pensar mucho a Sirius no queremos que se acaben esas neuronas que tiene, y por supuesto que Sirius esta vivo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y te pido lo mismo que la vez pasada si vez que estoy metiendo la pata en algo dime para poder cambiarla y que les siga gustando el fic.

**_Vaina:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Y a mi también se me hizo buena idea lo de Peter, así puede sufrir por lo que va a hacer en unos cuantos años, pero te prometo que lo haré sufrir mas la próxima vez que aparezca en el fic. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Este capitulo no lo hice tan largo, por que ya lo tenia escrito cuando recibí tu review, pero te aseguro que el próximo si es mas largo y actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

**_N1co-chan: _**Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Bueno te voy a decir algo nadie sabe que tiene Peter en la cabeza, siempre hace cosas tontas (como invitar a esas tipas odiosas o traicionar a Prongs), creo que ese será uno de los misterios mas grandes de la humanidad. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

**_Vanesa-Salazar:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Si la película es muy buena, si tienes la oportunidad de verla es muy buena, solo espero que el fic me quede bien y acorde a la película. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

**_Jessica_**: Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te haya gustado y que la hayas disfrutado.

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y si notas otro cambio me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	4. ¿Esta soy yo?

_13 Going 30_

_3.- ¿Esta soy yo?_

Cuando Lily se paro se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal, ya que no estaba en Howgarts si no en una casa o mejor dicho en un departamento. Al momento de levantarse de la cama camino unos cuantos paso y lo primero que encontró fue un espejo, pero al verse en él, el primer sonido que salio de su boca fue

- **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-** Lily empezó a gritar por que definitivamente algo no estaba nada bien, mientras pensaba esto estaba dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero atrás de ella había una pequeña pared, así que se cayo de espalda hacia el otro lado de la pared. Al levantarse volvió a fijarse en el espejo, para comprobar lo que acababa de ver fuera cierto. Al verse no encontró el mismo reflejo que había visto ayer antes de la fiesta, ese era un reflejo de una niña de 13 años. Pero ahora lo que veía estaba lejos de ser el reflejo de una niña de 13 años, lo que veía era un reflejo, pero definitivamente no era la misma niña de 13 años, si no veía un reflejo de una persona de mínimo unos 30 años (o eso era lo que pensaba ella). Al verse se dio cuenta que su pelo lo tenia hasta la mitad de la espalda, ahora no tenia tantas pecas en la nariz como solía tener. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y para su alegría ahora si tenía senos, no como antes. Lily después de verse se dirigió a la sala a sentarse como solía hacerlo cuando estaba confundida (la cual era sentarse, abrir las piernas lo suficiente para que su cabeza entrara). Al momento que se encontraba en esa posición un hombre con una toalla amarrada en la cintura paso por el pasillo, pero Lily no lo vio.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –esa fue la primera pregunta que se hizo Lily, al voltear a la mesa del centro, se dio cuenta que había cartas, así que las tomo, y empezó a ver que todas estaban dirigidas a ella- Lily Evans, Lily Evans, ¡vivo aquí!- dijo Lily al mismo tiempo que avienta las cartas. Al no saber que hacer decide hablarles a sus padres, pero en lugar de contestar ellos lo hace la contestadota:

- ¡**Hola! Estas hablando a la casa de Mark y Evelin Evans, por el momento no te podemos contestar ya que estamos en un crucero por el caribe** – Lily ya no quiso escuchar mas así que colgó y exclamo

- ¡Se fueron al Caribe sin mi!

De la desesperación que sentía Lily decidió ponerse a caminar por toda la sala y dice –Es un sueño, un muy mal sueño, o alguna broma de Sirius- empieza a decir mientras se da unas pequeñas cachetadas en la cara. De pronto empieza a escuchar la regadera, así que empieza a gritar - ¡Se que estas ahí!- mientras agarraba un paraguas y se dirigía al baño. Entonces sale un hombre con toalla.

- Ahí estas dulce trasero

- Estas desnudo- pregunto Lily muy sorprendida y asqueada.

- ¡Claro! ¿Quieres ver? –pregunto sumamente emocionado el hombre, en ese momento Lily abre el paraguas que traía en la mano y se lo avienta para que se cubra sus partes intimas- ¡No hagas eso! Es asqueroso

- ¿Asqueroso? Pero si ayer....- el muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Lily se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, para poder salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Cerca de la puerta estaba colgado un abrigo y una bolsa, y en el suelo había unos zapatos, así que Lily como reflejo los agarro y se los fue poniendo mientras bajaba del edificio donde se encontraba.

Al momento de salir del edificio, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una ciudad, y por lo que veía era una **MUY** grande. Pero de repente empezó a escuchar un sonido muy extraño, era parecido como a una canción.

- Escucha eso señor- le preguntó al primer señor que vio, este le hizo una cara de "fenómeno"

- Escucha eso señora- le preguntó a la segunda señora que vio- ¿Se siente bien?- pregunto, pero al ver que no hubo respuesta decidió irse

- Lily ¿Te puedes apurar un poco?-le pregunto una muchacha de cabello rubio, complexión delgada, vestida de negro, con un café en la mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenía un aparato negro, por el cual hablaba. Esta muchacha se encontraba enfrente de un Mercedes Negro. Lily al momento de acercarse la muchacha le dio el café.

Mientras que esta, estaba discutiendo por el celular, y al ver que Lily no se subía dijo

-¿Podrías entrar al carro? Por favor- dijo la chava en un tono de suplica.

-No puedo entrar a carros de extraños- contesto Lily en un tono inocente

- Por favor vamos a llegar tarde

- No puedo

Pero de repente Lily empezó a escuchar que alguien más le hablaba

- Hey dulce trasero

Lily al escuchar eso se puso roja, y al voltear, hacia la ventana cual fue su sorpresa, que se encontró con el mismo chavo que estaba en su apartamento, este se encontraba recargado en la ventana y empezó a gritarle

- Amor lo que paso anoche fue estupendo –Lily al escuchar esto decidió meterse al coche, inmediatamente la chava le cerro la puerta y ella se subió por el otro lado. Mientras Lily hacia señas al chavo y decía -¡Vete! Ya en el camino, la chava que acompañaba a Lily dice

- Lils, Soy tu mejor amiga y por eso me veo en la obligación de decirte la verdad, ese vestido es muy de los 97- dijo con cierta desaprobación. Lily al escuchar eso se acordó que todavía traía la pijama (o eso creía que era) esta era rosa de tirantitos con unos bordados morados. Lily al meditar las palabras que había dicho la desconocida dijo:

- ¿En verdad eres mi mejor amiga? – pregunta Lily con cierta desconfianza

-Oh Dios- dijo la amiga- ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Cierto?

- Oh Dios no- dijo histérica Lily- ni siquiera puedo pensar en hacer...... eso en este momento, con esta edad

- Eso no era lo que parecía hace rato- dijo burlonamente su amiga- aparte tu edad es genial, es la etapa mas divertida de la vida de una mujer, o por lo menos mucha gente lo dice.

- No, el punto es- dijo Lily un poco desesperada- esta mañana amanecí, con este cuerpo que definitivamente no es el mío

-Lils, estuviste tomando ayer ¿cierto?- dijo un poco hasta su amiga- ¿Tienes resaca?- pero esa no espero la respuesta de Lily cuando dijo- Te he dicho miles de veces que no tomes antes de una reunión. Por Dios, chofer pare el carro- cuando el coche se paro, la muchacha se bajo del coche. Lily al ver lo que su "amiga" hizo, decidió bajarse ella también del coche.

- No espera es que......- dijo Lily desesperada, por dos razones una que no podía caminar bien, ya que los zapatos que agarro tenían tacón, y ella nunca había usado tacón y la segunda por que su amiga no la quería escuchar y la tiraba de loca. Pero de pronto empezó a escuchar el mismo ruido que había escuchado antes de subirse al coche- ¿Escuchas eso?, es el mismo sonido que escuche ase rato

-Por Dios Lily es tu celular- dijo mientras agarraba la bolsa que llevaba y empezó a buscar algo- de seguro es Richard.

- ¿Richard?- dijo Lily con una cara de _¿Quién?_

-Tu jefe- dijo desesperadamente su compañera- cabello café, americano (N/A: recuerden que ellos soy británicos, por eso lo pongo como americano, aunque en la película es británico) – decía esto mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Lily.

- ¡Alo!- contesto Lily- ¿Tu?, Es el tipo que estaba en mi casa esta mañana- le susurro a su amiga en busca de ayuda pero al ver que no recibía nada, le dijo ¡Tu! Ponte unos pantalones y sal de mi casa, y NO ME DIGAS ASI- y en ese momento le colgó, para no recibir quejas.

Mientras caminaban Lily iba haciendo gestos con las manos en señal de desesperación, y de pronto se pararon enfrente de un gran edificio, y la amiga de Lily dijo:

- Lily, calmate. Tenemos una reunión en 10 minutos

-¿OK?- dijo tratando de calmar a Lily- repite conmigo "Soy Liliana Evans la mejor editora de revistas"

- ¿Los soy?- pregunto Lily con un tono de sorpresa

-Repite conmigo "Soy una autentica perra", repítelo

- Soy Liliana Evans la mejor editora de revistas. Soy una autentica perra- esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando

- "Caminare ahí adentro y no dejare que nadie note mi resaca"

-**QUE NO TENGO RESACA**

-"Por que el futuro de Poise depende de mi"- termino de decir su amiga sin hacerle caso a su anterior comentario

-AH ¿si?- pregunto incrédulamente Lily.

-Ay, eres caso perdido, mejor vamonos que se nos hace tarde- dijo agarrandola del brazo y obligándola a entrar en el edificio.

Al momento de entrar al edificio un joven le dice a Lily- Lily escoge uno

Lily al no saber que hacer dijo –El de la derecha- tratando de sonar segura de su decisión, lo cual no era nada cierto.

-Buena elección- le contesta el joven emocionado, por lo que acababa de decidir.

- ¿De que era eso?-preguntó Lily totalmente confundida

-No importa solo escoge uno- le dice despreocupadamente su amiga

- Miss Evans- le dice una señora gordita- Eminem, esta en la línea y quiere una respuesta ahora.

Lily no sabia que decir, ya que ni sabía quien era Eminem y sobre que quería la respuesta, así que empezó a decir cosas sin sentido como

-¿Pintar?

-¿Mani?

- ¿Jugar?- la secretaria se le quedaba viendo de una forma rara, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió a Lily fue decir- Que haga lo que quiera

-Estas loca- dijo su amiga reclamándole por su decisión- vamos a perder....- pero su amiga no pudo terminar de regañarla por que un hombre llega y las abraza y les dice

-Aquí esta mi dúo dinámico- dijo alegre de verlas- Lily y Lucy

-¿Tu eres mi jefe?-pregunto Lily mientras caminaban a una oficina

-Si mi vida- contesto un poco extrañado Richard- ¿Te sientes bien? Por que si no después de la junta puedes ir a ver al doctor, pero ahora a la junta.

Richard las había conducido a un salón grande con una mesa ovalada y sillas alrededor. Lily al ver que todos se sentaban ella hizo lo mismo. Vio que enfrente tenia una libreta así que le puso su nombre y dibujo un corazón a lado, y de pronto llega la secretaria que le había preguntado algo sobre el tal Eminem y le deja una taza con algo que Lily cree que es café y le pregunta a Lily

-Miss. Evans, otra cosa en que les pueda ayudar

-Te refieres a un favor

-Si lo que quiera- pregunto extrañada la secretaria

- De hecho necesito encontrar a una persona

-OK, yo le ayudo solo déme el nombre y yo le tengo la información- al momento que Lily le iba a dar el nombre se escucho un aplauso, el cual provenía de Richard y dijo

-Podría irse necesitamos comenzar- Lily al ver que la secretaria se tenía que ir escribió rápidamente un nombre en la hoja, este nombre era:

James Potter.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Como están? Y espero que estén súper bien, bueno quiero decirles que en el capitulo anterior dice que Lily estaba en la tina leyendo su revista "Pose", en realidad el nombre de la revista es "POISE", así aparece en este capitulo, perdón por el error no me di cuenta hasta que N1co-chan me dijo _Muchas Gracias_. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aparte es el mas largo que he hecho. Espero que les este gustando mucho el fict. Bueno les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"La Búsqueda"

- ¡Que bueno! De seguro le pasaba información a Sparkle

- "Lily, Margaritas cuando quieras. Te quiere. Madonna"

- Sus padres hablaron desde Barbados

- Y de pronto un pedazo de la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un hombre alto de pelo negro desordenado....

- Yo se que no me reconoces- dice Lily un poco alterada- y sabes es raro por que ayer estabas ahí

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Cristie:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Tienes razón Kate es una perra total, pero sin ella no tendríamos a quien odiar ¿no crees?, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y espero que me puedas escribir sobre que te pareció este capitulo

**_Vaina:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. La verdad si pobre Lily, yo no se que hubiera hecho si salgo y todos mis "amigos" ya se habían ido. Y aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero que me puedas escribir si notas algo que no te haya gustado.

**_N1co-chan_**: Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Tienes razón las tipas son una.... Creo que no hay palabras para describirlas. Y por cierto gracias por decirme de la revista, lo que pasa es que la computadora me lo corrigió y no me di cuenta, espero que si vuelves a notar algo raro me lo digas y me encantaría que me escribieras para saber que te pareció esta capitulo.

**_Alejandra13:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Ahora que ya viste los comerciales ya más o menos sabes por donde va la historia. La parte del paraguas ya esta en este capitulo, pero me temo que para ver a todos los merodeadores faltan como 2 capítulos, ya que como no hay personajes en la película, por los que los pueda remplazar, así que me las tengo que ingeniar, pero te prometo que van a parecer y mas Sirius (me favorito), espero que si vuelves a notar algo raro me lo digas y me encantaría que me escribieras para saber que te pareció esta capitulo.

**_Trixi-Black:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Y aquí esta el otro capitulo, esperó que lo hayas disfrutado, también espero que si vuelves a notar algo raro me lo digas y me encantaría que me escribieras para saber que te pareció esta capitulo.

**_Andrea:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito. Bueno ahora ya sabes que es lo que le paso a Lily pero una cosa si te diga, la historia se va a poner cada vez más buena. Me encantaría que me escribieras para saber que te pareció esta capitulo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	5. La Busqueda

_13 Going 30_

_4.- La Búsqueda._

Doblo el papel y se lo aventó a la secretaria que estaba por salir del salón. El papel le dio en la cabeza a la secretaria, mientras que Lily se cayó de la silla por aventar el papel.

-Lily tiene un poco de resaca- dijo Lucy

-AHH-se escucho varias personas que criticaban a Lily

-ALTO- empecemos ven esto- dijo señalando 13 partes de revistas ordenadas de 2 por cada mes, entonces puso otra en el mes de Julio- ¡7 meses con esto!

-Richard- dijo Lucy, tratando de calmarlo-estamos poniendo nuevas claves Lily ayer despidió a Charlie

- ¡Que bueno! De seguro le pasaba información a Sparkle- dijo Richard enojado

-Richard- dijo Lucy un poco apenada- Charlie era una secretaria

-AHH bueno- dijo avergonzado Richard-el punto es que llevamos 7 meses, con esto es imposible que Sparkle y nosotros tengamos las mismas ideas- mientras Richard decía todo esto Lily levanto la mano

- ¿Qué pasa Lily?-pregunto desesperado

- Puedo ir al baño- dijo en tono inocente

-Si- dijo Richard extrañado por la forma de actuar de Lily. Al momento en que Lily salio de la oficina, Richard pregunto

- Lucy ¿Qué le pasa a Lily?

-No se, cuando la recogí estaba peor, quien sabe que estuvo haciendo ayer

-Por Dios- dijo una señora grande- de seguro lo de siempre tomar

-Si- decían todos

-BASTA- Grito Richard- no venimos hablar sobre el comportamiento de Lily, si no de lo que esta pasando con Sparkle.......

Al salir de la oficina Lily estuvo caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos que había. De repente volteó a uno y encontró un letrero que decía:

"**Liliana Evans"**

**Editora en Jefe**

Al ver su nombre decidió meterse a la oficina, al momento de entrar se quedó asombrada por que enfrente de ella en la esquina derecha había una mesa llena de regalos y dibujos, había una mesa llena de regalos y dibujos. Y del lado izquierdo pudo ver un escritorio lleno de papeles y recortes de revista. Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio vio una pared que estaba llena de fotos

- Este es el tipo desnudo- susurro Lily al ver una foto, en la cual estaba un jugador de jockey. En otra estaba sentada en las piernas del tipo de la mañana. Había otra en la cual estaba con un señor, al cual no conocía. Y en medio de todas estas fotos había una foto de una artista, la cual no distinguía todavía, y al ver que decía algo leyó:

"Lily, Margaritas cuando quieras. Te quiere. Madonna"

- ¡Esto es de Madonna!- dijo Lily un poco emocionada y sorprendida. Cuando de repente tocan la puerta y Lily va ver quien era, al ver que era su secretaria le impide el paso a su oficina, y se queda en la puerta hablando con ella

- Miss. Evans Sus padres hablaron desde Barbados.

- Y por que no me los comunico- susurro Lily

-Pensé que no quería hablar con ellos- dijo la secretaria asustada- por favor no me vaya a despedir, tengo una familia que alimentar

-No, no se preocupe – dijo Lily tratando de calmarla- la próxima vez me comunica con ellos ok.

-Ok- dijo sorprendida la secretaria- ah por cierto señorita encontré la información que quería sobre el muchacho ese- susurro la secretaria. Lily al escuchar eso la jalo del brazo y la metió a la oficina.

- Que investigo sobre James- pregunto ansiosa Lily

- Averigüe su dirección, hable con sus padres y les dije que trabajaba en Visa y que esta en grandes problemas- contesto emocionada la secretaria, mientras le entregaba a Lily un papel.

- Les mentiste- pregunto sorprendida Lily

- Creí- la secretaria no pudo terminar, ya que antes Lily agarró su bolsa y salió corriendo por el pasillo, y la secretaria empezó a gritarle:

- ¿Quiere que cancele las citas de la 1:00 y la de las 3:00?

Pero la secretaria no recibió alguna respuesta

- Creo que eso fue un si- dijo un poco extrañada la secretaria.

Mientras afuera del edificio se encontraba Lily, tratando de parar un taxi

- Disculpe- le decía Lily a los taxis con la esperanza que se parara uno, pero al ver que ninguno le hacia caso se empezó a desesperar, hasta que un señor la dijo:

-Así nunca va a detener un taxi, vea como se hace- dijo, y de pronto el señor chifla y automáticamente 2 taxis se pararon inmediatamente

- Ahí tiene su transporte

-Gracias señor- decía Lily, mientras se subía al taxi

-De nada.

Al momento de llegar a la zona donde le había dicho que vivía James, Lily se le empezó a complicar el asunto. Primero por los terribles zapatos, que traía puesto, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrad a usar tacones _Como puedo usar este tipos de zapatos, solo tengo 13, no claro que no ya tengo 30,_ pensó Lily. Y segundo por que no encontraba la calle. Después de mucho trabajo, encontró el edificio donde vivía James. Pero otro problema que se presento era que había 4 timbres y no sabía cual era. Así que decidió tocar los cuatro, hasta que uno contestó:

- ¿Diga?

- Hola- contesto muy rápido Lily- estoy buscando a James Potter, soy Lily y yo se que probablemente no me creas, pero si eres tu la persona con la que solía comer ranas de chocolate en la torre de astronomía, si te encantaba hacer bromas con Sirius, Remus y Peter. Si odias adivinación tanto como a Snape, entonces eres la persona que estoy buscando- dijo Lily a tal velocidad que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió.

- Disculpe- se escucho por el altavoz- no lo escucho bien pero si es la persona de Ming´s Garden toque 2 veces.

Lily al ver que no tenia opción decidió tocar 2 veces, de pronto se escucho una chicharra, que significaba que la puerta se había abierto, así que Lily se metió al edificio y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que después de subir 4 pisos, encontró una puerta negra que tenia el numero 4B. Lily empezó a tocar la puerta desesperadamente. Y de pronto un pedazo de la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un hombre alto de pelo negro desordenado, Lily al ver quien era sintió un hueco en el estomago, y empezó a hablar.

- Yo se que no me reconoces- dice Lily un poco alterada- y sabes es raro por que ayer estabas ahí- en ese momento Lily se pego en la cabeza con la mano y empieza a susurrar- por su puesto que no fue ayer por que ya no tengo 13 años, que tontería.

- Evans, Lily

- ¡Sí! –Contestó emocionada Lile

- Lily Evans

En ese momento lo último que vio Lily fue una puerta cerrarse en sus narices

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¡Perdón! Por la demora, lo que pasa es que ya volví a entrar a la escuela = (, entonces se me hace un poco difícil actualizar, ya que los profesores se aprovechan de uno dejando muchas investigaciones, pero les prometo que continuare este fic, hasta terminarlo. Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"El reencuentro"

- _James esta más guapo_- pensó Lily mientras lo veía más detenidamente

- Pero miren quien esta aquí- Dijo Sirius cínicamente- ¡La traidora!- dijo esto último con mucho desprecio

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte Evans.

- No seas mentirosa, ya fue suficiente...

-James- dijo seriamente Sirius- no confió en ella después de todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_zzz():_**Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, la película es muy buena y espero que esta fic, me este quedando tan padre como la película (aunque milagros no se pueden jajajajaja), espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, me encantaría que me hicieras saber si

Notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia

**_Merodeadora Lisa Isis:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, me siento halagada que por mi historia, hayas ido a ver la película, y espero que me este quedando al menos parecida. Y sobre ver a Lily bailando, ya estoy trabando en ello, aunque no me creas es un poco difícil escribir esa parte, pero es una parte FUNDAMENTAL de la historia, y por supuesto que leeré tu fic, pronto tendrás noticias de mi, me encantaría que me hicieras saber si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia.

**_Cristie():_**Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, sobre el chavo que estaba con Lily calma, pronto lo sabrás lo prometo, ya mas o menos viste que Lily y James se encuentran pero el próximo es cuando tienen un larga platica, espero que hayas disfrutado el fic, me encantaría que me hicieras saber si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia.

**_Ginny-Shelena:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, ya me habían comentado el titulo que tenia la peli en España, pero se me hizo mas fácil ponerlo en ingles, ya que es el titulo original. Te recomiendo ampliamente la película, y creeme que no serias la única que quisieras que Sirius te abrazara, hay muchas que desearíamos eso. Y pronto leerás el reencuentro de James con Lily, y no te pongas nerviosa no queremos que te de comezón, me encantaría que me hicieras saber si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia.

**_Rosemary Black :_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, bueno el chavo no esta mal, la verdad hay otros mucho mejores. Pero en este fic como se va a tratar de nuestro querido Prongs por supuesto que me gusta, me encantaría que me hicieras saber si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia.

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, lo que pasa es que tengo que hacerlos mas largos, por que se tiene que explicar lo que piensa Lily y eso. Y en la peli solo vemos sus caras mas no sus reacciones (espero que me entiendas), pero te prometo que tratare de apurar un poco la historia, si encuentras otra cosa que no te gusta, me encantaría que me la hicieras saber.

**_N1co-chan:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, tienes razón ahora poniéndome en la posición de Lily al ver que despierto con un tipo desnudo, me daría una ataque de histeria no se de que. Y sobre lo de los merodeadores ya lo veras, los tendré que improvisar, ya que si ya viste la película, no hay personajes que pueda remplazarlos por ellos. Pero te prometo que los voy a meter eso es de ley, y tendré muy encuentra tu consejo sobre matar a la rata traidora, me encantaría que me hicieras saber si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia

**_Alejandra13:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, el próximo capitulo veras a siri-pooh lo prometo, y sobre la amiga, se supone que es su mejor amiga de esta época, pero en el pasado era Kate, pronto veras por que el cambio de nombre y todo eso, me encantaría que me hicieras saber si notas otro cambio o no te gusta como esta evolucionando la historia

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	6. El reencuentro

_13 Going 30_

_5.- El reencuentro._

Lily al ver que James Potter le cerraba la puerta en su cara, sintió que toda su vida estaba destrozada. Ya que la persona que mas le importaba (claro cuando tenía 13 años) al parecer no quería saber nada de ella y eso le dolía demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera se imaginara que algún día iba a sentir semejante dolor. Así que decidió irse de ese lugar, pero al momento de caminar hacia el elevador escuchó una puerta que se abría, al voltearse Lily sintió la mayor alegría que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

- James – Grito Lily, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de este, mientras lo abrazaba, James se sentía en las nubes, ya que una de las personas más importantes de su niñez, estaba abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que parecía tener, ya que no entendía la actitud de Lily a James se le hice imposible contestar el abrazo.

-¿Quieres pasar?- ofreció James un poco extrañado.

-Si, gracias- dijo Lily mientras se soltaba de los brazos de James. Al momento que entro vio un departamento grande, desordenado (_nunca cambiara en ese aspecto,_ pensó Lily al momento de ver el desorden que tenia en la sala) y las paredes llenas de fotos, las cuales la mayoría eran de quidditch.

-¿Tomas fotos?- preguntó Lily un poco curiosa, mientras veía una foto de un jugador mientras atrapaba la snitch.

- Si, ya sabes para pagar las cuentas- contestó James despreocupadamente.

- James- dijo Lily, mientras volteaba a verlo- según recuerdo tu no tienes problemas de dinero ¿o sí?

-No creo que no- dijo James sorprendido, por el hecho que de Lily se acordara de ese pequeño detalle- pero Lily no es por corriendo, pero ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?

-Ayer fue mi cumpleaños número 13- explicaba Lily histérica y confundida- y hoy me despierto y soy esto- dijo señalando y tocando su cuerpo- y tu eres eso- dijo señalando el cuerpo de James._ James esta más guapo_- pensó Lily mientras lo veía más detenidamente, ahora era más alto, tenia el mismo pelo negro azabache rebelde, y tenia un cuerpo espectacular, ya que sus músculos estaban marcados, pero de forma normal no de una forma exagerada.

-Lily- pregunto James asustado- ¿Estas borracha o has estado fumando de esas drogas muggles?

-No como crees- dijo Lily espantada- no sería capaz de usar esa cosa

-Lily- dijo James con cara de sorpresa- lo que dices no tiene sentido, es totalmente ilógico.

-James ¡CREEME!- Lily estaba desesperada, así que empezó a tener problemas para respirar- por faaavor

-Lily ¿estas bien?- preguntó James asustado-¿necesitas algo?

-Agua y una almohada- dijo Lily, mientras trataba de respirar, cosa que no le era nada fácil

-Si claro- dijo James. Cuando llegó con el agua y la almohada Lily, estaba en el pequeño balcón que había, al momento de darle la almohada Lily la empezó a apretar, justo como lo hacía cuando tenia 13 años. _Eso es demasiado raro_ pensó James mientras que veía, que Lily tomaba agua con la otra mano.

-Lily- dijo James, al ver que Lily estaba mas tranquila- creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa

- Pero no se donde es- dijo algo triste y decepcionada al mismo tiempo- esta ciudad ha cambiado tanto a como la última vez que vine.

-Ok- dijo James muy extrañado por el último comentario de su compañera-yo te acompaño y te ayudo a buscarla ¿Te parece?

-Me encanta la idea.

Cuando se dirigían a la puerta, alguien entró por ella. Este era un hombre un poco más alto que James, con el pelo negro azulado (el cual lo tenia un poco largo), unos ojos grises hermosos. Y un cuerpo magnifico (el cual se veía por la camisa negra que traía puesta). Y al momento de entrar el joven traía una cara de alegría total, pero al ver quien estaba con James, la cara le cambió totalmente, por una de odio puro.

- Pero miren quien esta aquí- Dijo Sirius cínicamente- ¡La traidora!- dijo esto último con mucho desprecio

-Sirius- dijo Lily, corriendo para abrazarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, el se lo impidió.

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte Evans.

-Sirius ¿Por qué

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir?- dijo Sirius muy enojado impidiendo que Lily terminara de hablar- después de todo lo que nos has hecho.

-Sirius

-Sirius, nada Liliana tu no tienes vergüenza o ¿qué?, después de todo lo que nos hiciste después y durante del colegio, tienes el descaro de venir aquí, por más que lo pienso no entiendo por que te portaste así con nosotros. El tiempo que fuimos amigos, te tratamos como a una hermana, como a una reina. PERO NO la señorita hace lo que se le da la gana y lo peor

-BASTA

-BASTA NADA- dijo Sirius también muy enojado

-NO SIRIUS, AHORA TU TE CALLAS Y YO HABLO- gritó Lily, lo mas fuerte que pudo- no se de que demonios me estas hablando, lo voy a decir otra vez. No se que ha pasado con mi vida ¿ok?, lo último que recuerdo fue la fiesta sorpresa que me prepararon en mi cumpleaños numero 13

-Por Dios Lily, eso ni tu te la crees- dijo Sirius mucho mas calmado- es imposible o que me estas tratando de decir que misteriosamente te has olvidado de tus últimos 17 años de vida.

-Más o menos.

- No seas mentirosa, ya fue suficiente

-Basta Sirius, déjame explicarte y después me dices si estoy loca o cualquier tontería ¿Trato?

-No tengo otra opción- preguntó Sirius, un poco enojado. Mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano

-No- contesto Lily lo más calmada que pudo

- Empieza que no tengo toda la vida- contestó Sirius enojado

-OK- dijo Lily. Pero Lily tenía un pequeño problema no sabía exactamente como empezar, por que si lo explicaba como a James, Sirius no le iba a creer nada, de eso estaba segura.

-Te juro que no tengo todo el día- dijo Sirius muy enojado

-¡Voy!- dijo Lily un poco histérica- Sirius, yo se que no me vas a creer ni una de las palabras que diga, pero te juro que es la verdad- dijo muy sinceramente- ayer, digo, hace 17 años, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, se han de acordar que me metí en el closet después de saber que se habían ido todos.

-Como olvidarlo- dijo irónicamente Sirius- fue la última vez que fuiste NUESTRA AMIGA

-Bueno-continuo Lily, sin hacer caso al último comentario de Sirius- lo último que recuerdo era estar ahí y desear tener 30. Y al parecer mi deseo se cumplió, por que cuando amanecí era esto.

-Lily- dijo Sirius incrédulamente- que has tomado, en verdad no vas a creer que nosotros nos vamos a tragar todo eso.

-Sirius es la verdad

-Lily, por que haces esto, a caso es para que te perdonemos y sigamos siendo otra vez los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Sirius por que no me crees, acaso es tan difícil- dijo Lily desesperada

-Sirius- interrumpió James- ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro- contesto Sirius, alejándose de Lily. Así que los 2 se dirigieron hacia la esquina, mientras que Lily se veía una de las fotos que tenía James en la pared.

-James- dijo Sirius- por favor dime que no le creíste toda esa farsa

-No se Sirius- dijo James, ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo- se ha estado comportando como si en verdad tuviera 13 años.

-Por Dios James- dijo Sirius desesperado- puede estar actuando.

-No se, a lo mejor quiere que seamos sus amigos para pedirnos algo

-¿Teniendo- agrego James- a todos los amigos importantes que tiene?

Sirius al escuchar lo que le decía su amigo, pensaba que tenía razón. Pero lo que no entendía todavía era ¿Por qué cambio de esa forma Lily?

-James- dijo seriamente Sirius- no confió en ella después de todo lo que nos ha hecho.

-Sirius, vamos a darle una oportunidad

-¿Y que ganamos nosotros?

-Su amistad

Esta era un propuesta muy tentadora para Sirius, por que por más que trataba de ocultarlo, extrañaba demasiado a esa pelirroja. Extrañaba todas las tonterías que hacia y decía, definitivamente era una pregunta que se le hacia muy difícil de contestar.

-Acepto- dijo Sirius después de estar pensando unos 3 minutos. Al momento de que James escucho decir eso, se dirigió a Lily, pero antes de llegar Sirius le susurro- pero nos hace lo mismo que la última vez que la vimos y me las va a pagar, y esta vez me olvido de que es una mujer, y que fue amiga nuestra ¿OK?

-Hecho- dijo James mientras le estrechaba la mano a Sirius

-Hey Flaca- dijo Sirius alegremente-te creo

-Eso quiere decir que me perdonas-dice Lily alegre

-Digamos –dijo Sirius pensativo- que empezamos de cero. ¿Conforme?

-Claro- dijo Lily alegremente

-¿Qué no me vas a abrazar o que?- dijo Sirius con un tono de reproche, Sirius no tuvo que repetirlo 2 veces, ya que al momento que Lily, escucho eso se aventó a los brazos de Sirius. James al ver eso, se sintió muy distante y gritó-Abrazo de grupo-mientras que se abalanzaba a sus amigos, esto ocasiono que los tres se cayeran al suelo, muertos de la risa.

Quien los viera en ese momento pensaría que son 3 amigos y que nada había pasado entre ellos.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, ya que lo fue un poco complicado hacerlo, ya que casi la mayoría de este capitulo en la película no sale, entonces tenia que hacer que lo que se digiera no afectara los próximos capítulos, pero espero que me haya quedado bien. Están de acuerdo que todas quisiéramos ser Lily, ya que dos guapos la abrazaron muy emotivamente, pero ni modo no se puede tener todo en esta vida ¿cierto? (, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"La fiesta"

-¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-Los peores años de mi vida. Tu anuario escolar.

- Sabes tuve todo lo que quise- dijo Lily con aire soñador

-¡Voy a ir a una fiesta en limosina!

- Lo se por que tengo estos increíbles senos para llenarlo

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Alejandra13: _**Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, sobre lo que hizo Lily en el pasado pronto lo sabrás (todo a su tiempo), espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Siri-pooh, y no te preocupes en el próximo capitulo tmb, aparece. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber.

**_Vaina: _**Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado como los dos anteriores. Y te pido otra vez que si vez algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber.

**_Leilawood:_** Hola gracias por haberme escrito, que lastima que no hayas visto la película, pero creo que no esta historia tendrás la idea de lo que es la trama, me da gusto que te este agradando la historia. Y espero que si notas algo que no te guste o te parezca extraño, me encantaría que me lo hicieras saber.

**_Rosemary Black:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, tienes razón al momento de empezar con la historia, no me di cuenta de que tenia que meter a los merodeadores, y cuando me acorde se me hizo un poco difícil, pero después me acostumbre. Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te gusta me lo hagas saber.

**_N1co-chan:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, en respecto de que si odian a Lily en su trabajo, yo diría que le tienen como envidia, y sobre el personaje de Sirius yo lo tuve que agregar, ya que en la película no hay nadie con el que lo pueda reemplazar. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y tmb, espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste en la historia, que me lo hagas saber.

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por haberme escrito, sobre cuando apareció el cuarto capitulo fue hace como 2 semanas aproximadamente. El nombre de la película en español es "Si tuviera 30" esto en México y en España es El sueño de mi vida. Y no todavía no sale en VHS, saldrá como en 2 meses aprox. Una pregunta no te entiendo eso de que repito frases enteras, me podrías explicar, me encantaría para que pudiera corregirlo.

**_Cristie:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, bueno ya viste que no fue un portazo, si no que cerro la puerta para quitar el seguro, sobre lo de Lily, pronto sabrás que fue lo que hizo, lo sabrás como en unos 2 o 3 capítulos. Espero que si notas algo que no te guste o que este cambiando me encantaría que me comentaras.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	7. La Fiesta de Poise

_13 Going 30_

_6.-La Fiesta de Poise._

En una calle de Londres, para se más exactos en Piccadily (N/A: no se si así se escriba la calle, pero ustedes entienden )), venían caminando 3 amigos platicando de cosas triviales. Dos de estos amigos eran hombre, a los cuales muchas jóvenes volteaban a ver, ya que eran extremadamente apuestos. Pero uno de ellos cada vez que veía que alguna muchacha se le quedaba viendo le mandaba una mirada picara.

-Sirius- dijo Lily, cuando vio que le mandaba su famosa mirada marca Black a la décimo quinta muchacha que veía- ¿es que tu no cambias?

-Si cambio, ya no seria el hermoso, guapísimo e irresistible Sirius Black

-Lo que tú digas Padfoot- dijo despreocupadamente James.

-Por lo menos no me veo chistosa, caminando en medio de una de las avenidas principales de Londres, descalza y con las zapatillas en la mano- dijo Sirius señalando a Lily, la cual traía los zapatos en la mano.

-Ya te dije Sirius- dijo Lily- no se caminar con tacones

-Ehh bueno- respondió Sirius- si tú lo dices

-Exacto-dijo Lily, después de un rato de estar caminando. Lily les preguntó- Chicos ¿podrían contestarme algo?

-Claro flaca- dijo James- dinos

-¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-Bueno-dijo Sirius- creo que la última vez que nos vimos fue en la última nevada.

-Y creo que eso fue hace 6 años- dijo James despreocupadamente

-6** AÑOS** es mucho tiempo- dijo Lily

-Si- afirmó James –Lils ¿Este es tu edificio?- preguntó James señalando el edificio por el cual creía Lily, que se había ido esta mañana.

-Sí- dijo Lily, después de ver detenidamente el edificio- Creo que si

-Bueno Lils- dijo Sirius-te dejamos para que veas a Carlos.

-Ok- dijo Lily sin tener una idea de quien era Carlos. Al momento que Lily entraba al edificio y James y Sirius se alejaban del edifico, Lily gritó.

-James- este al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente se volteo- ¿Quién es Carlos?- preguntó Lily preocupada.

James y Sirius se voltearon a ver y Sirius dijo –Subamos te tenemos que mostrar algunas cosas.

Cuando los 3 se encontraban en el departamento de Lily, James fue a buscar un libro que rápidamente lo encontró en el librero y se lo entregó a Lily. Mientras que Sirius veía que había de comer en la cocina.

-Ve- dijo James mientras le daba el anuario- te recomiendo que le des una leída, mientras que voy con Sirius a la cocina.

A los 5 minutos que regresaron James y Lily con un pedazo de pan cada uno y James le dice a Lily al ver que va en la página del baile de navidad:

-Los peores años de mi vida. Tu anuario escolar.

-Estoy en el grupo de las 6-dijo sorprendida Lily.

-De hecho tú eras la líder- dijo Sirius, mientras prendía el televisor.

-Yo la líder- preguntó Lily incrédula.

-Sip- contesto James.

-Me pregunto que abra pasado con Kate

-Lo último que supimos-contestó James-trabajaban juntas, ya que eran muy amigas.

-Claro- dijo Lily recordando- Lucy- al ver la cara de confunción de James, Lily le explicó – ahora se le conoce como Lucy Wyman.

-Dicen que estuvo en los movimientos de las cirugías muggles- dijo Sirius desde el sofá- ya sabes las cirugías plásticas.

Lily decidió seguir viendo el anuario, cuando de pronto Lily vio una foto con la que estaba con Chris Grandy

-Fui reina del Baile- dijo Lily emocionada- además fui con Chris Grandy, Sabes tuve todo lo que quise- dijo Lily con aire soñador

-Sip, felicitaciones- dijo James, mientras revisaba una revista que encontró.

Cuando Lily estaba hojeando el anuario el teléfono empezó a sonar, a si que va a contestarlo

- Allo

_-Buenas tardes, llamamos para confirmar su limosina para las 8:30_

- ¿Mi limosina?- preguntó Lily emocionada- sip, esta perfecto, disculpe ¿A dónde me dirijo?

_-27 Wallstreet_

- Ok, gracias bye.

Al momento de colgar Lily gritó:

-¡Voy a ir a una fiesta en limosina!

-Es genial- dice James desilusionado-nosotros nos vamos

- No James- dijo Sirius suplicando- esta empezando mi serie favorita

-En la casa la vez.

-No por favor

- Vamonos- dijo decididamente James.

-Ok- dijo Sirius, mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

-¿Por qué se van?- preguntó preocupada Lily.

-Creo que tienes que prepararte para la gran fiesta- dijo James como si fuera lo mas obvio. Así que se dirigieron a la puerta y ya cuando se iban, Lily les dijo:

-¿Por qué no van? Va a ser en 27 Wallstreet

-Lo intentaremos

-Ok, bye

-Bye

Al momento que James y Sirius se fueron, Lily decidió que era mejor empezar a prepararse, ya que no tenia idea de lo que se iba a poner. Así que fue a darse una relajante ducha. Después de 1 hora, Lily salió del baño con una bata y una toalla amarrada en el pelo, aso que empezó a maquillarse, como no sabia como se hacia eso, empezó hacerlo como recordaba que se pintaba su mama, pero milagrosamente no le salio nada mal. Al observar su cuarto se dio cuenta que no tenia un closet, en vez de eso tenia una puerta, la cual al parecer era un vestidor.

Al momento de entrar, se quedo sorprendida de lo que vio, era un vestidor enorme del lado derecho vio que tenia toda clase de trajes, pantalones y camisas que se imaginara y aparte de muchos colores. Del lado izquierdo, tenía muchísimos vestidos (cortos, largos, desnivelados) y alado había chamarras, sudaderas y abrigos. Pero lo que mas le impresiono (y le gustó) fue la pared que tenia enfrente, estaba llena de zapatos, había alrededor de unos 50 pares de zapatos de todos los colores y tamaños. Al voltearse vio la otra pared (N/A: ósea la contrapares de los zapatos) y se da cuenta que tenia 3 repisas llenas de bolsas y en la parte de abajo tenia cajones, así que decidió abrir uno y al abrir el primero encontró una ropa interior demasiado rara (para el gusto de Lily), ya que aparte de ser demasiada chiquita, era transparente. Y lo que mas le llamo la atención, era que la parte de atrás solo era una línea muy delgadita (las tangas), pero no le importo ese detalle, así que termino de arreglarse.

Al terminar de cambiarse se dirigió al elevador, al llegar a este se encontró con una niña, que estaba vestida con un vestido azul. Lily al ver que no platicaba dijo:

- Por cierto, soy Lily

-Lo se- dijo su vecina- soy tu vecina Becky

-¿Cómo es posible que no te conociera?

- Por que normalmente me ignoras

-Ahhh- respondió Lily, extrañada- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-13

-Yo también- dijo Lily alegre- solía tener- dijo tratando de arreglar su equivocación. Lily al no saber que hacer empezó a ver que era lo que traía puesto Becky.

-Me gustan tus zapatos- dijo Lily, señalando los zapatos.

-Gracias- dijo Becky- me gusta tu vestido- dijo mientras veía el vestido de Lily. Esta traía puesto un vestido azul, con franjas moradas, verdes y rojas, le llegaba a la rodilla y tenía una pequeña franja debajo de los senos, que hacía que se viera piel. Traía zapatos azules, bolsa rosa con negro, el pelo lo traía recogido y traía una mariposa como collar.

- Lo se por que tengo estos increíbles senos para llenarlo

Becky al escuchar eso se le hizo raro el comportamiento de su vecina

- Me gusta ti espalda

Al momento de salir del elevador Lily le preguntó a Becky

- Becky, oye se ve que traigo calzón

Becky puso una cara de asquerosidad total y dijo –Creo que ese es el punto, que no se note

-Sabes- dijo Lily- deberías visitarme alguna, Bye.

Cuando Lily llego a la fiesta se quedó maravillada, ya que había mucha gente y comida (cosa que le encantaba), al ver pasar a una muchacha con una bandeja de camarones, decidió tomar uno. Pero al momento de morderlo no le gusto el sabor y lo aventó, pero ese callo sobre la copa de un señor que iba pasando. Lily al no notar ese último incidente siguió caminando hasta que vio a Kate y dijo:

-Hola Kate

-Dios- dijo Kate, poniendo su copa sobre la barra- nadie me había dicho así desde que me hice la cirugía de nariz.

-Te hiciste una cirugía- dijo Lily sorprendida mientras se inclinaba un poco para verle la nariz.

- Si no es...

-Desean algo de tomar- interrumpió un mesero

-Un martín- contestó Kate

-Una limonada- dijo Lily, pero al ver que se iba el mesero cambio de opinión y dijo- No, mejor una piña Co-la-da, ¿Quiere mi identificación?, porque claro que la tengo- dijo esto último con un tono de gran satisfacción.

De pronto llega Richard y dice

-Wuah, mis 2 hermosuras- dijo mientras las hacia darse una vuelta.

Así paso tiempo, al igual que las piñas coladas que se había tomado Lily. Cuando ya iba por la quinta, mordió la piña y esta cayó en la copa del mismo muchacho de la primera vez. Lily al ver que ya no tenía mas bebida, decidió ir por otra, pero al momento de ir, se encontró con Kate en las escaleras y Lily le dijo:

-Son las 11 de la noche, en un día de escuela y estoy en una fiesta, es increíble- dijo muy emocionada.

-Son las 11 de la noche y la gente se esta yendo, esto es un desastre

-Chicas- dijo Richard- ¿Huelo mal?

En ese momento empezó a olerlo Lily, pero no encontró nada malo- No hueles mal.

-Cuando me acerco a la gente, se va como si tuviera algún letrero o algo

-No Richard- dijo Lily- no tienes ningún letrero o hueles mal.

-Lo dijo retóricamente Lily- dijo Kate un poco molesta.

-Oh-contestó Lily, pero al ver a la gente, supo inmediatamente la respuesta- Richard si cambiaran esa música y pusieran otra, a lo mejor eso mejoraría la situación.

-Has, lo que quieras, lo único que quiero es que la gente se quede.

Al momento de escuchar eso Lily, se dirigió hacia el DJ y le dijo unas cosas al oído. Al poco rato de voltearse se empezó a escuchar la canción de Thriller (N/A: Michael Jackson). Lily al momento de ver que la gente solo la volteaba a ver, la extrañaba, ya que según sus recuerdos al momento de escuchar esa canción empezaban a bailar. Al ver que no hacían nada ella empezó a mover los hombros, pero de pronto alcanzó a ver a James y a Sirius, así que empezó a gritarles:

-Sirius, James es Thriller, vengan- dijo Lily emocionada.

James y Sirius, al ver que Lily les estaba hablando no le hicieron caso, pero de pronto vieron que les pusieron los reflectores como dándoles a entender que fueran a bailar

-NO, NO, NO- decía Sirius.

-Lily al ver que no se iban a mover fue corriendo por ellos y los arrastro al centro de la pista, James y Sirius al ver donde se encontraban empezó a seguir los pasos de Lily, la cual empezó a alzar los brazos lentamente, hasta que dio un aplauso, después empezando a hacer un paso estilo Michael Jackson. La gente al verlos bailar decidieron también ponerse a bailar (incluyendo Richard y Kate), cuando se encontraba en su pleno apogeo, Sirius y James llamaron a Lily.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Sirius.

-Por que, si a acaban de llegar- dijo Lily un poco triste.

-Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien- dijo James asi que nos vamos.

-No, quédense otro rato.

-Tenemos que hacer, otras cosas, Lils, bye- dijo Sirius, mientras los dos se alejaban de la pista de baile.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

Este capitulo es uno mis favoritos, tengo que admitirlo, perdón por las personas que querían que describiera mas el baile de Lily, James y Sirius, pero debo admitirlo no tenia mucha imaginación, como para describirlo tan bien, así que perdón, intente hacer lo mejor que pude. Pasando a otro punto, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, tanto como yo. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"La conquista equivocada"

-El tipo de allá de esta viendo.

-Mi amiga y yo creemos que eres muy guapo.

-Lily, ella es Wendy- dijo James mientras la señalaba- mi prometida

-Lils, vamos a mi casa, tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer- dijo Carlos, mientras le agarraba una pierna.

-Ah-dijo Carlos de repente- Ya se te debo un baile.

- "Espero que te ahogues en tu maldad maldita serpiente"

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Alejandra13:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, sabes no creo que pueda meter mucho a Remus, ya que es un poco complicado, pero te prometo que va a salir en una aparición especial dedicada para ti ¿Te parece justo?, me da mucha gusto que te guste tanto el fict, ya que gracias a la personas como tu me dan ánimos para seguir esta historia. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber.

**_Vaina_****** Hola gracias por escribirme, como le dije a Alejandra13, no me va a ser nada fácil poner a Remus, pero un capitulo, va a aparecer, se los prometo, para que lo puedan disfrutar. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber.

**_Ginny-Shelena:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, no importa que no me hallas dejado review, lo que importa es que se que te esta gustando la historia, sobre lo que fue lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Lily, lo sabrás todo en el capitulo 8, ahí se enteraran por que Sirius odiaba tanto a Lily. Espero que me sigas mandando reviews, ya que me suben mucho el ánimo.

**_N1co-chan_**: Hola gracias por escribirme, bueno como ya había dicho todo se sabrá en el capitulo 8, pero como dices en la película no dicen mucho así que yo tuve que inventar algunas cosas, y creo que de la pregunta de si haría bailar a Sirius Thriller, ya fue contestada esa pregunta con este capitulo. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

**_leilawood:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que te este gustando tanto la historia, Y te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

**_Raipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, me da mucho gusto que te hayas acordado de mi historia, al momento de ver la película. Me da gusto que te haya gustado la adaptación de la película, aunque me esta costando un poco de trabajo, pero no importa. Sobre que falta mucho, lo se pero quiero hacerlo con calma, por que hay otras adaptaciones que son muy pocos capitulo, pero hace falta momentos cruciales para la historia, sobre Remus no creo que aparezca mucho pero como ya había dicho prometo ponerlo en un capitulo, gracias por considerar mi historia como uno de los mejores, pero creo que hay otros mucho mejores que el mío. Y te pido que si notas algo que no te gusta o que esta diferente de la historia original me lo hagas saber.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	8. La Conquista Equivocada

_13 Going 30_

_7.- La Conquista Equivocada._

Al día siguiente, de la fiesta. Lily decidió ir de compras, pero como toda mujer se pasó con unas cuantas bolsas extras. En la noche ella y Kate habían quedado de ir a tomar una copa, cuando se encontraron en la barra platicando sobre cosas triviales, Kate le dijo a Lily:

-El tipo de allá de esta viendo- al escuchar eso Lily decidió voltear a verlo, muy discretamente, y al momento de verlo dijo

- Oh Dios es totalmente dulce- dijo emocionada- ¿Crees que debería ir?

-Claro- dijo Kate como si fuera lo más obvio- no estas comprometida o casada ¿o sí?- Lily negó con la cabeza entonces Kate dijo- ¡Entonces Ve!, no seas tonta.

Así que Lily se dirigió hacia una mesa en el fondo del restaurante, donde se encontraba un niño de unos 13 años

- Me prestas tu ketchup- dijo Lily, con un tono muy seductor

-Claa-ro- contestó el niño.

Lily al no saber que decir, dijo- Mi amiga y yo creemos que eres muy guapo.

-En serio- dijo el niño incrédulo y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que su ego subía hasta el cielo- ¿Quieres salir algún día?

-Claro- dijo Lily emocionada, pero cuando iba a seguir con la conversación, llegó Kate a interrumpir, y le dijo a Lily- Quieres ir a la cárcel- mientras la jalaba por el brazo- Yo me refería a este hombre- dijo señalando con la cabeza, a un señor de unos 35 años, con barba, despeinado –Ah ese viejo que horror- contestó Lily asqueada

Ya que se encontraban afuera, Kate dijo

-Estas locas, sabes eso es infanticidio, deberíamos de llevarte con psicólogo para que...- pero Kate ya no pudo terminar su discurso por que Lily grito

- James- dijo emocionada por verlo y por deshacerse de Kate

-Lily, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Dijo James sorprendido por ver a Lily.

-Vine a tomarme una copa con Kate ¿y tú?

-Yo- yo – contestó James muy nervioso. De pronto Lily escucho una voz muy chillona

- Listo, amor, vamonos- dijo una muchacha alta, delgada, rubia y ojos azules, mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Lily, ella es Wendy- dijo James mientras la señalaba- mi prometida.

Lily al escuchar la palabra "prometida" sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

- ¿Tu prometida?- dijo incrédula- vaya, felicidades- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano, pero la persona que pudiera escuchar el corazón de Lily, se daría cuenta que se estaba rompiendo en cachitos al escuchar esa declaración- Tu también has de ser fotógrafa ¿Cierto?

-Por lo que veo tu y James han hablado mucho- dijo Wendy celosa- últimamente ¿Cierto?

-Si- dijo James- Lily y yo somos muy bueno amigos desde la escuela?

-Fiebre- dijo Kate, al momento que vio a James con Lily

-Kate ¿Cómo estas?

-Amor- escucharon gritar, al momento de voltearse Lily vio al hombre con el que había despertado el día anterior. Este al ver a Lily, se cruzó la calle y la abrazó por la cintura y le dijo- Hola dulce trasero

-Hola- dijo Lily, sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cara- Te presentó a James uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Y ella es Wendy- dijo Lily- su amiga

-Prometida- corrigió algo enojada Wendy

-Lo siento es que se me hace muy raro ese termino- se disculpo Lily- bueno y el es

Dos, Cinco, Diez, Quince, Treinta segundos habían pasado, los 30 segundos más largos de toda su vida, pensó Lily, este al no saber cual era el nombre de su compañero, decidió cambiar de tema, pero de pronto James llegó a su rescate

-Carlos ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Gracias

-¿Y como van los autógrafos?, ya sabes todo ese relajo

-Bien, ya sabes como es esto, quieres que te firme algo-dijo Carlos alegre- pero ya sabes nada de piel JAJAJAJAJAJA

-JAJAJA-nadie le había caudado risa el chiste, pero se reían para guardar las apariencias.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo Wendy- tenemos cosas que hacer- Hasta luego

-Bye Lils, Carlos, Kate- dijo James, mientras era arrastrado por Wendy hacia el otro lado de la calle

-Lils, vamos a mi casa, tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer- dijo Carlos, mientras le agarraba una pierna.

-Claa-ro- dijo Lily un poco nerviosa- solo déjame irme a despedir de Kate ¿OK?

- Kate- dijo Lily, cuando llegó donde se encontraba Kate- Carlos quieres que vaya a se casa ¿voy?

-Claro- dijo Kate, mientras prendía un cigarro-has tenido unos días pesados, ve y divierte

-Pero como- dijo Lily extrañada- crees que juguemos algunos juegos

Kate la vio extrañada y dijo- ¿Juegos?, si, claro juegos- dijo con tono de burla- muy divertido por cierto.

Lily al escuchar eso se sintió más segura, así que decidió ir con Carlos, ya cuando se encontraban en su casa, Lily estaba viendo una pecera, pero de pronto llega Carlos con unas copas de vino tinto, y le da una mientras le quitaba la chamarra, Lily al notar que Carlos quería besarle el cuello, se volteó y dijo con una sonrisa infantil - Tienes monopolio.

-¿Monopolio?- preguntó Carlos con cara de confunción- Ah si claro

Mientras llegaba Carlos, Lily se sentó en un sillón, cuando de repente llego Carlos, entonces Lily se sentó en un sillón, entonces Carlos se sentó muy junto de ella, este trato de bajarle el tirante del vestido que traía. A Lily este hecho le daba cosquillas así que se movía y dijo

-Ah-dijo Carlos de repente- Ya se te debo un baile- mientras se paraba y ponía música muy provocativa. De pronto Carlos se estaba quitando la camisa, después los pantalones. Le estaba haciendo striptiss a Lily. Esta al verlo le dio asco , al ver que Carlos se le acercaba, se paró y le dijo –Carlos olvide algo importante que tengo que hacer te veo después- dijo mientras salía volada del departamento.

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina tuvieron una junta urgente

- Ya no se que hacer- dijo Richard- las ventas han disminuido mucho

- Richard- dijo Kate- no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-Claro que si –dijo Lily- vamos a rediseñar la revista.

-¿Rediseñar?- dijo incrédula Kate- estas loca nos tomaría meses.

-No- dijo Lily, mientras se paraba- vamos a demostrar a Sparkle de que somos capaces. Vamos a decirles que Poise todavía sigue con vida y con fuerza, para estar todavía por mucho tiempo en el mercado.

-Excelente-dijo Richard- esto se los dejó a mi dúo dinámico, ahora solo tenemos 51 horas 35 minutos 10 segundo, A TRABAJAR.

Al momento de salir de la oficina de Richard, Lily se encontró con su secretaria y esta le dijo

- Miss Evans tiene recados

-Léemelos por favor

- Claro, Mis Louise dice "Espero que te ahogues en tu maldad maldita serpiente".

-Eso no es nada amigable- dijo Lily, al ver que la secretaria le iba a leer otro dijo- sabe lo mejor será que los lea yo- dijo mientras los tomaba y se metió en su oficina

Cuando Lily se encontraba en su oficina, empezó a leer sus recados- Dios no son nada amigable – dijo mientras los tiraba al bote de basura.

Así que Lily decidió empezar a trabajar, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono, era la secretaria- Miss Evans hay un persona que la busca.

- Dígale que estoy ocupada- dijo Mientras colgaba al teléfono, pero volvió a sonar- Lo siento Miss Evans pero dice que es urgente, es el esposo de Tracky

-Ok, has lo pasar

Al momento que Lily escuchó abrir la puerta, se paró y dijo

-En que le puedo ayudar

-Hola Pucky- dijo el hombre, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para besarla.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que se encuentren muy bien, como siempre espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, ya que este se trato más de las "conquistas" de Lily, pero seamos sinceros si a mi me hubiera pasado lo que le pasó a Lily con Carlos, me vuelvo loca ya que a lo 13 lo ultimo que piensas es en un tipo desnudo (bueno esa es mi humilde opinión). Para los que me han estado preguntando sobre ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace 17 años?, lo sabrán el PROXIMO capitulo, en este se enteraran el misterioso pasado de los merodeadores (TODOS, lo que significa que saldrá un poco Remus). Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"Recordando el pasado"

-Pero por eso estoy trabajando sola, no quiero que me arruine el trabajo.

-Ok-dijo James mientras se paraba- después de que saliste del closet...

- ¿Sabes que clase de persona soy?

-Mama te extrañe mucho.

-Me podría quedar aquí.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Leilawood_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, creo que a todas nos encantaría tener un guardarropa de ese estilo, y ya veras como con el paso de la historia como es que van a quedar juntos todos. Respondiendo si soy de México, si lo soy y muy orgullosa de serlo ;). Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber.

**_Shagy Sirius_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, también a mi me encanta esa canción es genial, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, como los anteriores. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

**_Rai-potter_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, me encanta la idea de que te guste la adaptación de la historia, y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, te prometo que si alguna vez necesito de la ayuda de alguien, recurriré a ti. Sobre Remus no te preocupes, ya que pronto saldrá en unos cuantos capítulos para que no se sientan tan mal de no tener a ese hermoso merodeador. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

**_N1co-chan_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, en mi opinión esa canción es la mejor que ha hecho Michael J. ya que tiene otras padres, pero esta es la de más ritmo, y todo eso. Y a mi también me encantaría tener un buen de ropa, ya que así podrías hacer muchas combinaciones y vestirte de varias formas diferentes. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

**_Rosemary Black_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, bueno acerca de la escena del columpio, ya lo tengo todo planeado, y no Sirius no va a tener nada que ver en esta escena (si no haría mal tercio ;),¿no lo crees?. Sobre Remus lo poner en unos cuantos capítulos, ya que me pidieron y sobre Peter, lo pondré solo por que me dices (pero serán muy pocas veces, y siempre le pasará, algo ya que LO ODIO). Sobre magia saldrá un poco adelante, solo que ahora están viviendo a la forma muggle, y si James es fotógrafo. Y te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

**_Vaina_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, el capitulo pasado me encanta, ya que la secuencia del baile, es genial, es como el momento más chistoso de la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el otro. Y te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber.

**_Pao Bloom_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, sobre la relación JamesLilySirius yo también pienso que la relación es hermosa, es como de amigos que nunca se van a separar (bueno excepto (, tu sabes a lo que me refiero), la verdad todos quisiéramos tener amigos así. Sobre que vas a entrar todos los días espero que no te hayas desesperado de que no haya actualizado entre semana, lo que pasa es que se me hace un poco pesado por todo lo que me dejan hacer en el cole (, pero ni modo. Y te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

**_Daniela lupin de black_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, tratare de poner a Lily más inteligente en los próximos capítulos, y sobre Remus ya pronto saldrá en unos cuantos capitulo, dedicado a todas sus fanáticas ;). Y te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

**_Cristie_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme, pronto sabrás que fue lo que hizo y por que Sirius parece tan enojado, me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, espero que la sigas hasta que termine. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente en este capitulo, me lo hagas saber

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	9. Recordando el pasado

_13 Going 30_

_8.- Recordando el Pasado._

Lily al sentir los labios de este señor, lo empuja y se limpia la boca y dice

- Pucky, querrás decir Iuky

-Por Dios- dijo el señor enojado- la semana pasada no dejabas de tener relaciones conmigo, y ahora sales con esto.

Al escuchar esto Lily, se enojo tanto que le dio una patada en los bajos y salió de su oficina, como no sabía a donde ir, así que se dirigió a la oficina de Kate, pero cuando iba para allá escuchó una platica que le abrió los ojos.

-No se que le pasa a Lily-según reconoció Lily era la voz de Kate-pero por eso estoy trabajando sola, no quiero que me arruine el trabajo.

Lily al escuchar eso sintió que todo se le veía abaja, ya que se supone que Kate era su mejor amiga, y si la trataba su mejor amiga no quería imaginarse como lo harían las personas que la odiaran. Así que se dirigió a su casa, pero como se sentía muy sola se le ocurrió una idea magnifica.

DING-DONG (N/A: sonido de la puerta)

-Si-salió un joven muy guapo a contestar.

-Hola James, quieres salir a caminar

-Lils-dijo James sorprendido-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Así que los 2 amigos fueron a caminar al parque, que estaba cerca de la casa de James

-Me sorprendió lo de Wendy- dijo Lily después de un largo rato de silencio.

-Es una buena chava-dijo James seguro-después que la trates te caerá bien.

-James puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro flaca ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué paso ese día?

-¿Qué día?

-El día de mi fiesta, ¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos?

-No creo que quieras saber

-Si, si quiero- dijo Lily decidida- dime por favor

-Ok-dijo James mientras se paraba- después de que saliste del closet, tratamos de platicar contigo, pero nos empujaste, no nos volviste a hablar, aunque nosotros tratamos de hablarte durante 3 semanas, pero no nos volviste hablar nunca, hasta hace unos días. Te juntaste con Kate y se hicieron nuestras peores enemigas, ya que ustedes nos hacían bromas y nosotros a ustedes.

- ¿Y por que Sirius no me quería perdonar?

-Bueno todo comenzó...

Flash Back.

Era una mañana muy linda, y despejada, perfecta para el evento que tendría lugar en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, hoy se graduaban los alumnos de la generación 1985-1992, ese era día en el cual recibían su certificado, el cual les acreditaba de que ya eran magos adultos, y que podía usar la magia fuera de la escuela libremente pero con responsabilidad, esas eran las palabras que el director Albus Dumbledore les había dicho en su discurso de despedida.

-Después de este magnifico discurso que nos ha dado nuestro director, haremos la entrega de certificados a los alumnos- dijo solemnemente la sub-directora Minerva McGonagoll (N/A: o se si esta bien escrito)

-Aboot, Jack- pasó un muchacho alto, delgado, de pelo café. Al momento de que le entregaron su certificado no se escucharon muchos aplausos.

-Prongs

-Sirius, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo enojado James- no ves que nos van a regañar, aparte ya te va a tocar

-Por eso- dijo Sirius, mientras pasaba Jack- prométeme que me vas a aplaudir cuando pasé, no quiero que los moustros me vayan a criticar

-Si, Sirius- dijo algo harto James- aparte no creo que te haga falta tu club de admiradoras lo hará sin la necesidad que les diga.

-Si tienes razón

-Basta los dos-dijo Remus un poco enojado- No ven que estamos en una ceremonia solemne, y ustedes jugando. Se pueden comportar como hombre maduros.

-Si papá- contestaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo

-Jajaja, ahora a ustedes los regañaron no a mí- dijo Peter enseñándoles la lengua, Sirius al ver lo que le hacía su amigo le pegó en la cabeza.

-Avery. Alex- pasó al estrado un muchacho alto, gordo, de pelo negro, al momento de recibir el certificado se escucharon un poco de aplausos.

-Black, Sirius- Sirius pasó al estrado esperando que recibiera bastantes aplausos, pero al momento de recibir el certificado, en lugar de escuchar aplausos escuchó risas. Muchas risas para el gusto de Sirius, al momento de voltearse para ver por que demonios se reían los alumnos y padres de familia, no le gusto nada la cara de sus padres. Pero de pronto algo lo saco de juicio los maestros también se estaban riendo pero de que.

Al momento Sirius volteó a ver a James y Remus, se encontraban rojos de furia, Sirius no entendía hasta que un niño empezó a señalarse la espalda, así que se dirigió hacia la ventana más próxima y lo que vio lo dejo mudo. En la espalda traía un letrero que decía "Soy, Gay y no me importa admitirlo, lo que más me gusta de los hombres es su trasero"

Sirius al verlo sintió tanta rabia, que no sabía como sacarlo, lo primero que se le vino a mente fue el grupo de amigos de su examiga Liliana Evans.

-EVANS-gritó Sirius lo más fuerte que pudo, al dirigirse a ella le dijo- TU FUISTE CIERTO

-Black, por que no nos dijiste sobre tus preferencias sexuales- dijo Lily cínicamente- a lo mejor nosotras te podíamos aconsejar sobre el asunto de los traseros JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- al escuchar ese comentario de Lily todos los alumnos (excepto 3) se estuvieron riendo.

-Me las vas a pagar Evans, muy caro- dijo Sirius muy enojado- vas a desear nunca haber nacido

-Sirius- dijo James muy enojada- vamos no vale la pena enojarse con estas

-No,no- dijo Lily enojada- estas tienen su nombre

-Si- dijo Remus- perras-al escuchar eso muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron de Remus dijiera esta palabra, pero la verdad es que Remus estaba muy, pero muy enojado- pensé que tenias más cerebro Liliana, pero me temo que no, que lastima por que en ti hay más capacidad que esto

Al terminar de hablar los 3 se dirigieron a sus asientos, dando a entender que podían continuar con la ceremonia cosa que se hizo

Fin Flash Back

- No lo culpó si se vengo, alguna vez lo que le hice fue horrible- dijo Lily tristemente

-Nunca se vengo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado James

-Por que te seguía queriendo- dijo James- en si a los 3 nos dolió mucho decirte lo que dijimos, a mas a Remus ya que te dijo perra

-Pero no lo culpo- dijo Lily sinceramente- si me lo hubieran hecho yo los hubiera matado

-Como eres si te creo capaz

- ¿Sabes que clase de persona soy?- dijo Lily triste- No tengo verdaderos amigos, hice algo malo con un tipo casado, no hablo con mis padres, no soy una buena persona- dijo pero después salió corriendo

-Lils, espera- gritó James, tratando de alcanzarla, pero era demasiado tarde ya se había ido

Lily necesitaba ver a sus papas así que se dirigió a su casa, en el tren que tomo para ir a su casa. Vio a un grupo de niñas que platicaban sobre que vestido llevarían a una fiesta de XV años, Lily se sintió mal ya que no podía creer por que no se acordaba de todos esos momento que pasó.

Al llegar a su casa la vio tal y como la recordaba, no había cambiado nada. Al entrar se dio cuenta que casi todo estaba como lo había dejado el último verano que recordaba. Claro lo que estaba cambiado era las fotografías, se veían que eran más recientes. Pero al momento de entrar a su cuarto se dio cuenta que estaba muy cambiando, el lugar donde estaban las fotos que tenía con los merodeadores, ahora estaban unas con unas muchachas, que no reconocía, su casa de muñecas ya no estaba, en lugar de la casa había una bicicleta fija.

Lily decidió ir a donde toda esta pesadilla había empezado. El closet del ático.

Cuando llegó fue como si todo lo que había pasado ese día le volviera a la cabeza, al ver la puerta del closet, la abrió. Se dio cuenta que todo estaba igual, solo que no estaba la casa de los sueños, "_Me pregunto donde estará_" pensó Lily. Así que Lily se sentó en la misma posición que lo había hecho antes y empezó a desear "Que tenga 13 años".

Mientras hacía esto no se dio cuenta que sus padres estaban e su casa, hasta que su madre le dijo.

-Lily, amor estas bien ¿Qué hace?

-Mamá- dijo Lily llorando, mientras, la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas- Mama te extrañe mucho, Papa- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Lily que bueno que regresaste- dijo su papa.

-Perdón- dijo Lily- por no estar la navidad pasada.

-No importa, bebe- dijo su papa

-Me podría quedar aquí.

-Claro, ya sabes que esta también es tu casa.

Ya en la noche, Lily trataba de dormir, pero le era imposible, ya que caía una fuerte lluvia, con rayos. Los cuales a Lily le daban demasiado miedo, así que decidió ir con sus padres, al verlos tan dormidos se arrepintió, pero su mamá se despertó y le dejó un lugar en la cama, así que Lily se metió y la abrazó. Sintiendo el calor de su mama se quedo dormida.

En la mañana su mama le hizo su desayuno favorito. Hot cakes de payasito, cuando empezó a comer le preguntó su mama

-Ma ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?

-Mnm- dijo su mama mientras pensaba- no, pero recuerda esto, no te arrepientas de las cosas malas que hayas hecho, solo tómalas de una manera que te convenga, por que todo lo malo tiene un lado bueno, siempre te va a costar trabajo encontrarlo, pero tarde o temprano lo harás.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que estén muy bien, y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como yo, bueno para todas las personas que me preguntaban que fue lo que paso entre Lily y los Merodeadores, pues ahí lo tienen. Creo que fue un poco cruel (bueno más bien fue MUY cruel) pero era necesario que fuera así. Espero que me puedan escribir para que me digan que les pareció la broma que le hicieron a Sirius. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

-He decidido trabajar sola en esto del rediseño de la revista

- Te quiero contratar, bueno la empresa

- Que yo sea el modelo- dijo Sirius- así muchas chicas podrán conocer lo guapo que soy

-Hace 15 años que no comía ranas de chocolate

-Estas loca hace mucho que no hago eso.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Pao Bloom:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, sabes a mi tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos Wendy, pero tiene que estar en la historia ¿Si no a quien odiaríamos?. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y te pido que si notas lago que no te gusta me lo hagas saber.

**_Alejandra13_**: Hola, gracias por tomar el tiempo para escribirme, por que yo se lo difícil que es cuando te mudas (y me imagino que es peor, cuando es de ciudad). Sobre lo que dices que te gusta más la adaptación que la película, en verdad me siento halagada, ya que para ser sinceras yo no esperaba que la historia, tuviera tan buena respuesta. Espero que te haya gustado la mini aparición de Remus. Bueno como siempre, te pido que si notas algún cambio me lo digas.

PD: suerte con la mudanza )

**_Vaina:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, bueno ya te enteraste del gran secreto, y viste poquito a Remus, pero hay un capitulo donde hay mucho Remus (ya estoy trabajando en el). Te pido que si notas algo

diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_N1co-chan:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, creo que no fuiste a la única que nos dio risa esa escena, cuando yo me la estaba imaginando me moría de la risa. Espero que con el complemento de la última escena te hayas acordado que si sale en la película, y ahora ya supiste que fue lo que pasó hace 17 años, entre Lily y los merodeadores. Bueno como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste de la historia me lo digas.

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, bueno ahora ya sabes que fue lo que pasó y espero que te haya gustado. Bueno como siempre te pido que si notas algún cambio o algo que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Raipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, creo que ya se por que te cae mal el novio de Lily y al prometida de James. Sabes a mi me cae mal la prometida de James, no se, me desespera que sea tan celosa, pero sin ella no tendríamos a quien odiar no estas de acuerdo. Bueno como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente me lo hagas saber.

**_Cristie:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme, tienes razón en lo que dices sobre las tipas de 13 años, pero seamos sinceros a una tipa de 13 años no le va a interesar ver a un tipo desnudo (aunque ya tenga las hormonas subidas) y lo peor haciéndole streptease. Sobre el tipo que le dice Pucky, ya sabes quien es. Bueno te pido que si notas algún cambio o algo no te gusta me lo hagas saber.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	10. El Beso

_13 Going 30_

_9.-El Beso._

Ya de regreso a su casa, Lily decidió ponerse a trabajar en el rediseño, al momento de ver su anuario se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa, pero para eso necesitaba saber quien era el autor de esas maravillosas fotografías. Al ver que James era el autor se quedo sorprendida. Así que decidió citarlo al día siguiente en el parque. Cuando iba saliendo de la oficina Lily, se encontró a Kate en el elevador.

-Hola Kate, hace mucho que no nos vemos

-Si- dijo Kate un poco asustada. Es que he estado un poco ocupada

-Y no podías ni dejarme un mensaje

-Bueno, yo lo intente pero se me hace que se me pasó- dijo en forma de disculpa.

-Ni modo

-Lily-dijo Kate-por cierto como te he notado un poco rara estos días, y no quiero que te estreses mucho. He decidido trabajar sola en esto del rediseño de la revista- dijo mientras se abría la puerta del elevador.

-Que bueno-dijo Lily en forma cínica- por que yo también estoy trabajando sola-dijo Lily, mientras salía del elevador, dejando a Kate con una cara de sorpresa impresionante.

En la tarde Lily estaba en el parque esperando a que James llegara. Al momento que llegó le dijo

-Hola James-dijo sonriendo, mientras que veía que venía acompañado de cierto amigo suyo- Sirius

-Hola flaca- dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba

-Sirius, basta la vas a ahogar- dijo James riéndose, al ver la cara de Lily- Lils para que me hiciste venir con todo este equipo.

-Bueno James-dijo Lily, sacando un sobre de su bolsa- Te quiero contratar, bueno la empresa, para que tomes fotos por 1 semana

Sirius tomo el sobre que Lily le ofrecía a James, y al momento de abrirlo dijo-Vaya hermano tienes que aceptarlo, ve la cantidad-dijo Sirius mientras le enseñaba el cheque

-Ese solo es el adelanto-repuso Lily-cuando termines te daremos otro igual

-Wuah-exclamo Sirius-tienes que aceptar, sino te pegó-dijo en tono de broma.

-Ok, acepto- dijo James alegre

-Gracias-dijo Lily abrazándolo

-Hey-interrumpió Sirius-solo una condición

-¿Cuál Sirius?- preguntó Lily curiosa

- Que yo sea el modelo- dijo Sirius- así muchas chicas podrán conocer lo guapo que soy

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

-Si, creo que eso tu mismo haces que lo sepan-dijo James limpiándose un lagrima de risa.

-Lo se, pero siempre es bueno una ayudadita ¿no lo creen?

-Lo que digas Sirius-dijo Lily-bueno los veo mañana, tengo otra cosa que hacer. Así que se despidió y se fue.

Al día siguiente los 3 se quedaron de ver en un set improvisado, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, ya que Sirius era muy fotogénico (_Como no si soy un merodeador_ decía Sirius cada vez que se lo decían), aparte hacía que las fotos salieran divertidas. Habían hecho varias fotos, cuando estaban haciendo la principal, James se robó una rosa y se la regalo a Lily. Después tuvo que ir a regañar a Sirius, ya que estaba coqueteando con la maquillista (_No puedo perder tan gran oportunidad Prongs_ decía Sirius mientras James lo jalaba al set). Al terminar las fotos los 3 se encontraban en el despacho de James

-Quedaron preciosas-dijo Lily asombrada

-Claro-dijo Sirius-con el guapísimo modelo, que tenían era garantía que estuvieran preciosas

-Ahh, claro Sirius- dijo James divertido

-Saben, tengo que irme- dijo Sirius

-Por que- preguntó Lily curiosa

-Porque tengo una cita a la cual no debo llegar tarde

-Suerte Romeo-dijo James mientras Sirius, se iba. Después de un rato de silencio Lily, dijo

-Tengo ganas de comer una rana de chocolate. Así que ambos se dirigieron a Diagon Alley a comprarlas, cuando las estaban comiendo James dijo

-Hace 15 años que no comía ranas de chocolate

-¿Cómo es posible? Si son deliciosas

-Lo se-dijo James- ven vamos al parque

Cuando estaban en el parque vieron unos columpios y se decidieron subir en ellos y de pronto empezó Lily

-Hay que saltar

- Estas loca hace mucho que no hago eso.

-Pues hay que hacerlo a la cuenta de 3 ¿Sale?

-No, ¿Tu quieres que me muera? ¿O que?

-No, solo quiero divertirme un rato

-Si, pero no a cuesta de mi cuerpo

-Vamos, no seas gallina

-No soy gallina

-Demuéstralo

-A las 3

-Una

-Dos

-Tres-en ese momento los 2 se aventaron, pero Lily calló encima de James.

Este al sentir el cuerpo de Lily sobre el suyo no pudo resistirse y la beso. Al principio sintió que Lily no le respondía, pero después ella empezó a responderle, fue un beso lleno de amor, ternura, deseo que había estado dormido por 17 años. Al momento de separarse James dijo

-Lily esto no estuvo bien

-Lo se tu estas comprometido

James al escuchar dijo-Adiós Lily-mientras corría, ya que tenía que olvidar todo lo que había sentido con ese beso, el era un hombre comprometido no se le podía olvidar eso. Aparte Wendy no se merecía eso

-Pareciera que no era yo, como si nos viera besándonos y como si volara a casa en una nube-les decía Lily a las 6 niñas que estaban en su cuarto.

-Eso es muy romántico- dijo una

-¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?- pregunto Becky

-No se si pueda-dijo Lily triste

-¿Por qué?- pregunto una

-Es complicado, cosas de grandes

-Pero por lo menos los hombres te persiguen-dijo una-no que a nosotras nadie nos persigue

-En el dolor nos unimos, el amor es un campo de guerra-dijo Lily. De pronto empezó a sonar la canción de "We are young", así que todas empezaron a bailarla

-¿Qué piensan?- pregunto Lily, a sus secretarias al día siguiente, mientras arreglaba unas fotos

-Que voy a empezar a leer Poise por primera vez en mi vida- dijo una emocionada

-Genial

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, lo se este capitulo esta muy corto comparado con los demás, pero ya no sabía que más ponerle. Pero espero que les haya gustado. Me encanto la idea que les hay gustado el capitulo anterior, ya que la verdad me costo un poco de trabajo inventarlo ya que no se me ocurría una broma tan fea que hiciera enojar a Sirius, de la forma en que lo hizo. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

La Propuesta

-Hey no te esperaba ver- dijo James esperando ver a Lily, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Wendy

-El nuevo y mejorado "Poise" explora la última frontera, será mejor que antes. Las matara veanlo ustedes- dijo Kate.

-"_Estamos fregados y creo que no soy el único que pienso eso_"

-¿Eres gay?-preguntó Lily incrédula

-Lily decidió ir por otra dirección

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Cristie:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Tienes razón pobre Sirius, pero la broma tenía que ser algo grande, para que Sirius tuviera un muy buen motivo por el cual odiar a Lily. Sobre Lily, yo tmb la compadezco por que amanecer un día y ver que tu vida social es una porquería a de ser horrible. Pero no te preocupes todo se arreglara. Bueno como siempre espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber. (una duda ¿Tu eres la que escribe un fic llamado Años Universitarios(o algo por el estilo?)

**_N1co-chan:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Bueno la broma tenia que ser a Sirius, ya que si te acuerdas en otro capitulo decía que Sirius odiaba a Lily. Remus es un tipo listo por naturaleza por eso dijo las palabras adecuadas para el momento (el siempre va a ser así). Bueno como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_ZoeOrimotoTao: _**Hola, gracias por escribirme. Bueno la pregunta es ¿Qué no habrá hecho Lily? Ya que se supone que era la enemiga de los merodeadores y eso ha de ser por algo muy fuerte. Me da muchísimo gusto que te este gustando como va el fic. Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Raipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Tienes razón Lily cambió muchísimo en comparación de cómo era antes, pero en el fondo es buena. Bueno en este capitulo esta la parte que te gusta, no la pude describir mucho por que sino me tardaría muchísimo tiempo, pero al menos la puso ¿No lo crees?, bueno como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_nuriko sakuma:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Pronto veras a Meter y a Remus, lo que pasa es que no los puedo meter mucho, ya que como recuerdas no sale ningún amigo de Matt, entonces me las tengo que ingeniar para meterlos. Pero me da muchisimo gusto que te guste esta historia, y espero que si notas algo que no te gusta me lo hagas saber.

**_Pao Bloom_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Lo se creo que me pase un poco con Sirius, pero era necesario. Claro que recuerdo que me comentaste que no habías visto la película, por eso te digo que esta parte de la broma fue creación mía, ya que en la película no sale ;). Bueno como siempre te pido que si notas algo que no te guste me lo digas.

**_Ginny-Shelena: _**Hola, gracias por escribirme. Lo se y lo admito creo que me pase un poco con lo de la broma, pero como dices tenia que ser de esa forma. Sobre Remus no te preocupes, claro que saldrá pero eso será en otro capitulo (el cual ya se acerca). Y sobre tu fic, ya lo he empezado a leer, pero no le he terminado, ya que ando un poco corta de tiempo, pero cuando lo termine de leer te avisare. Como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	11. La Propuesta

_13 Going 30_

_10.-La propuesta._

Definitivamente lo que sentía James, cuando estaba con Lily no era lo mismo que cuando estaba con Wendy, James estaba en su casa perdiendo el tiempo, mientras esperaba que llegara la hora para verse con su amada Lily (por que no podía negar que sentía algo por ella). Cuando de pronto alguien le tapo los ojos

-Hey no te esperaba ver- dijo James esperando ver a Lily, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Wendy

-Hola amor- dijo emocionada Wendy

-Pensaba que llegarías mañana

-Lo se, pero te extrañaba demasiado- le dijo Wendy mientras lo besaba- Vamos a almorzar.

Cuando se encontraban en un restaurante japonés Wendy dijo

-Puedes sacar fotos donde sea

-Lo se, amor, pero quiero quedarme aquí

-Esta bien, arreglaremos esto antes de nuestro 1 año de matrimonio ¿Ok?

-¿Qué?

-La boda, James- dijo Wendy un poco enojada

-Perdón me olvide de eso

-¿Cómo lo puedes olvidar?- dijo Wendy enojada

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no volverá a pasar lo prometo- dijo James mientras la besaba. Pero lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento era a cierta chica pelirroja.

-Mi jefe me esta presionando y Lucy va a presentar el rediseño son ti, me puedes decir ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Richard desesperado

-Lo que pasa es que vas a tener mas alternativas-dijo Lily alegre

-Sabes algo- dijo Richard- me interesa mucho mas ver tu trabajo que el de Lucy(N/A: es Kate por si no recuerdan)

-Gracias- Dijo Lily- Me puedes esperar hasta las 5

-Lily-dijo Richard- nunca me has dejado fuera de algo de verdad me estoy asustando

De pronto la secretaria interrumpe y dice -Lily el resto de las copias están listas

-Por favor Richard, esperame- dijo Lily- cuando ya se iba le dijo a su secretaria- ¿Vas?

-Claro- dijo esta mientras se iban las 2

-Genial- dijo Richard- ella si esta invitada y yo no ¡Genial!

-El nuevo y mejorado "Poise" explora la última frontera, será mejor que antes. Las matara veanlo ustedes- dijo Kate, mientras mostraba unas diapositivas sobre imágenes de mujeres en vestido extravagantes, con maquillaje excesivo- El nuevo Poise ira más allá de cualquier revista de moda sería mortalmente buena-dijo emocionada, enseñando nombre de marcas reconocidas- Será "Fashion Suicide"- dijo con mucha emoción- ¿Y que piensan?- preguntó Kate mientras las luces se prendían

Richard al ver la presentación de Kate pensó "_Estamos fregados y creo que no soy el único que pienso eso_"mientras escuchaba muchos murmullos a su alrededor

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- le preguntó Lily, a su secretaria, mientras se bajaba de un taxi

-2 minutos-contesto la secretaria mientras corrían por el edificio.

Mientras Kate salía del salón de juntas muy enojada, tirando una caja que estaba sobre el escritorio que más cerca le quedaba y pateando un paquete en el pasillo.

Al momento que llegó Lily, al salón de juntos, puso 3 cartelones con fotos de modelos y dijo

-Yo se que esto es diferente, de todo lo que hemos hecho tal vez lo odien y piensen que estoy loca, pero no me importa- dijo con un tono muy serio, el cual a muchos de los presentes les extraño- y aunque me despidan, lo voy a decir- pero al ver las caras de susto de todos los presentes agregó- no crean que es irrespetuoso, o malo. Solo que me di cuenta de algo ¿Quiénes son estas mujeres?- preguntó señalando uno de los cartelones- alguien sabe, por que yo no reconozco a ninguna de ellas- Lily empezó a quitar los cartelones, pero para sorpresa de algunos abajo había otros cartelones, y uno decía "Espíritu de Equipo"- Yo quiero ver a mis mejores amigos de la infancia- dijo mientras quitaba el cartelon de en medio dejando ver fotos de colegialas- Las chicas del equipo de soccer- dijo señalando el cartel que decía "Espíritu de Equipo"-A mi vecino- dijo quitando el último cartel dejando ver a Sirius cargando a una mujer- Mujeres reales las cuales son inteligentes, hermosas y felices de quienes son. Estas son las mujeres que hay que ver- dijo sacando otro cartelon con una foto donde hay mucha gente celebrando y algunos hombres (incluido Sirius) jugando con unos globos- Pongámosle vida de nuevo a la revista, diversión, risa, bobería, creo que todos nosotros cuando sentimos algo lo olvidamos por un tiempo, porque no sabemos todo lo que estamos dejando atrás, Necesitamos recordar lo que solía ser bueno y si no, no lo reconoceríamos aunque nos golpearan entre los ojos- termino Lily.

Richard al ver que Lily terminó empezó a aplaudir, seguido por todos los que estaban en el salón.

-Presentaremos el nuevo diseño de Poise por la mañana- dijo Richard, mientras la abrazaba

-¿Quién es el fotógrafo?

-James Potter

- ¿Quién?- pregunto interesado Richard

-James-dijo Lily, pero al ver que Richard no le iba a entender dijo- Olvídalo

-Qué importa quien era- dijo Richard emocionado

-¿Eres gay?-preguntó Lily incrédula

-Si- dijo riéndose

Lily se sentía muy emocionada, así que decidió salir a tomar aire. Pero al momento que iba caminando por la calle, James entraba al edificio a buscar a Lily.

Mientras tanto Kate estaba muy enojada por que no habían aceptado su propuesta, así que decidió ir a hablar con Lily, pero al ver que esta no estaba decidió revisar sus cosas. Así que empezó a ver sus fotos, después decidió abrir uno de los cajones y checo el montón de cartas que había y para su sorpresa, encontró 3 cartas de Sparkle, así que decidió abrirlas y al leerlas dijo:

-Pero miren nada más- dijo Kate, esta al ver el teléfono se le ocurrió una idea magnifica. Así que tomó el teléfono y marcó a la operadora, la cual la comunicó a la revista Sparkle y dijo

-Me comunica con Trish Sackett, por favor

Mientras tanto James buscaba la oficina de Lily, pero ya se había hartado y decidió preguntar

-Disculpe donde es la oficina de Miss. Evans

-La 4 puerta de la derecha.

-Gracias- así que decidió ir, al momento de entrar vio la silla volteada hacia la computadora

-Lily- dijo James- siento por no haber llegado, pero quería hablarte pero no pude llegar

-Hola fiebre- dijo Kate mientras se volteaba-lo siento James, ya sabes, los malos hábitos son difíciles de quitar.

-Lily, esta aquí

-Estas por lo de las fotos

-No- dijo James- por cosas que no te incumben

-No debería decírtelo, pero lo haré- dijo Kate- Lily decidió ir por otra dirección con un fotógrafo mas establecido- dijo cruelmente- va a usar al tipo que tomo las fotos oficiales que están en su oficina. Siento ser tan honesta, pero tus fotos son geniales.

-En ese caso mejor me voy- dijo James muy triste

-James- dijo Kate- ya que estas aquí quieres firmar una edición general y tal vez podamos usar tus fotos en un catalogo o algo por el estilo

-Bien- dijo James muy desanimado, sin tener en mente el error que había cometido

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? espero que estén súper bien, ya que yo estoy feliz por que en 3 semanas es mi cumple :), bueno ese no es tema ;), espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, ya que a mi me encanto como quedo ya que las presentaciones estuvieron geniales ¿No lo creen?. Por cierto para los fanáticos de Remus y a las que les había prometido un capitulo, el próximo es donde sale Remus. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"Una despedida de soltero muy peculiar"

-Digo nos casamos mañana

-Tú y yo sabemos lo que sientes por James

-NO tráigale una cerveza de mantequilla, hoy vamos a celebrar y con agua no se puede celebrar ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Vamos a un antro

-Por favor- dijo Lily recargándosele en el pecho, dejando que el encargado viera un poco de sus senos- ¿Qué dice?

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Pao Bloom:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Sabes me da muchísimas alegría ) que te guste la historia, ya que pensaba que no iba a ser tan leída como es, pero por comentarios como el tuyo me dan ganas de continuarlo. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Y espero que me sigas mandando reviews.

**_Cristie:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. En si yo creo que TODA escena de besos es bonita, pero me da gusto que te haya gustado esta, si tienes razón que lastima que James este comprometido (, pero no te preocupes que ya se arreglara es problemita ;). Las chicas eran las vecinas de Lily. Sabes me gusto mucho tu historia, espero que las sigas. Como siempre te pido que me digas tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

**_Raipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, sobre el beso creo que tienes razón todos quisiéramos uno así WUAJA ). Bueno espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Leilawood:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No hay problema que no me hayas escrito antes, lo bueno es que ya lo hiciste ahora ;). Espero que te haya gustado los anteriores capitulo, y espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo digas.

**_Vaina:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Sabes creo que todos quisiéramos una amistad como la que tienen los 3, pero solo algunos la pueden tener. Me da mucho gusto que te hayan agradado estos capitulo, ya que los escribí con mucho cariño, para todos ustedes. Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Daniela lupin de black_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. En sí casi todo lo que pasa en la historia pasa en la película, solo algunas cosas que le tuve que meter extras (como por ejemplo el hecho de la magia o al personaje de Sirius), espero que te este gustando y espero que si notas algo que no te guste o algún cambio me lo hagas saber.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	12. Una despedida de soltero muy peculiar

_13 Going 30_

_11.-Una despedida de soltero muy peculiar._

Lily ya no sabia que hacer,, así que decidió ir a ver a James, pero al momento de que le abrieron la puerta la recibió Wendy

-Hola Wendy- dijo Lily en un tono alegre- necesito hablar con James, por que necesito darle muy buenas noticias acerca de sus fotografías

-Yo, le diré cuando vuelva, lo que pasa es que fue a buscar su traje

-¿Traje?

-Ya se hombres, todo lo dejan para último momento- Dijo Wendy-Digo nos casamos mañana, la boda más linda va a hacer en un patio trasero

-Felicidades- fue lo único que a Lily se le ocurrió decir, ya que estaba muy impresionada por la noticia

-Gracias yo le digo que pasaste por aquí

-Ok, gracias Bye

-Bye

Lily se sentía muy triste, por la noticia ya que eso significaba que iba a perder a James para siempre, y lo peor era que no le iba poder decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, ya cuando se iba hacia su casa escucho que le hablaban.

-¿Lily?

Esta al voltearse, se quedo muda, ya que enfrente de ella estaba uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Lily lo veía tan diferente, también un poco cansado y ojeroso "_De seguro fue luna llena_"pensó Lily, está al verlo empezó a llorar.

-Remus- dijo mientras iba corriendo a abrazarlo, este se sentia extraño ya que hacía mucho que no veía a su examina, y aparte todavía no podía creer el cambio que según le habían contado James y Sirius, sobre la actitud que había tenido. Al notar que estaba llorando dijo

-Flaco ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Por que me alegra verte- dijo Lily, pero ella sabía que no solo era eso si no que quería sacar toda la triste que tenía dentro de su corazón, por la noticia de la boda de James

-Flaca, no llore-dijo Remus, tratando de calmarla- sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

-Esta bien- dijo Lily, mientras se secaba las lagrimas tratando de poner una sonrisa, pero esto era muy difícil- 'Pero que haces aquí?- preguntó Lily, pero luego recordó y dijo- pero que tonta soy se mañana se casa James, ¿como es que no ibas a estar aquí?

-Entonces, ya sabes lo de James- pregunto Remus

-Me acabo de enterar

-¿Y como estas?

-Bien, feliz por el supongo- dijo Lily mientras agachaba la cabeza para que Remus no pudiera ver sus lagrimas

-A mi no me mientas Lils- dijo Remus, mientras le levantaba la cara y le secaba las lágrimas-Tú y yo sabemos lo que sientes por James

-A ti no te puedo engañar- dijo Lily, volviendo a llora- me duele mucho, ya que no le pude decir lo que siento por él.

-Lily-dijo Remus- deberías hacerlo

-No Remus, James se va a casar por algo. Entonces no puedo hacerle eso, seria injusto para los 3

-Bueno- Dijo Remus, meditando las palabras de Lily- entonces tienes que aprovechar las últimas horas de la soltería de James

-Remus, ya no he visto a James

-¿Por qué no vas con nosotros a la despedida de soltero?

-No Remus eso es de hombres

-No, esta no. James no quiso nada de eso, así que Sirius y yo decidimos ir a las 3 escobas a tomar unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla. Entonces ¿Vas?

Lily no sabía que decir, pero pensó sobre lo que le había dicho Remus, así que contestó

-Ok, nos vemos en las 3 escobas

-A las 8:00 pm- finalizó Remus

Ya en la noche en las 3 escobas se encontraban 4 jóvenes, en una de las salas privadas, platicando, cuando uno dijo

-Al momento que me dijo Kate eso, sentí que todas las esperazas que tenía con ella se me venían abajo

-¿Te sigue gustando James?-pregunto Sirius asustado-porque si es así, no deberías casarte con Wendy, no es justo para ella.

-Sirius, tiene razón-siguió Remus-todavía estas a tiempo de cancelar todo

-Si-dijo Peter (N/: asquerosa rata inmunda)- tienen razón imagínense que te cases y después te divorcies

Al momento de acabar de decir eso Meter, los 3 voltearon a verlo con una cara de ¿Y eso qué?

-James- dijo Sirius olvidando el comentario de Peter- piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, por que eso va a cambiar tu vida por completo

-Lo se Sirius- dijo James- solo se que ahorita quiero estar con Lily y mañana no se

-Ya que llegamos a ese tema-dijo Remus-espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a Lily

-¿A dónde la invitaste? –pregunto preocupado James

-Aquí

-¿Sabe lo de la boda?

-Si, Wendy le dijo, me la encontré y le comente que viniera

-James-dijo Sirius- velo por el lado amable vas a estar con ella antes de tu boda, y así vas a poder definir tus sentimientos

-Tienes razón-dijo James pensativamente

Después de 1 hora, llegó Lily asustando a Peter por la espalda, pero este por el susto se le cayó la cerveza encima del pantalón

-Perdón Peter-decía Lily, intentando no reírse, como lo hacía James, Sirius y Remus

-No hay problema Lils, se seca-dijo Peter-bueno eso espero

Después de que se les paso el ataque de risa a James, Sirius y Remus saludaron a Lily, ya que estaban sentados llegó un mesero y les preguntó

-¿Qué desea tomar?

-Agua, por favor

-Como agua Lils-dijo Sirius- NO tráigale una cerveza de mantequilla, hoy vamos a celebrar y con agua no se puede celebrar ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si se puede celebrar con agua

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

Mientras en el otro lado de la mesa Remus, le dijo a James

-No extrañabas estas peleas

-Claro que si, pero creo que lo mejor será que los detengamos

-¿Tu y yo?

-Tu- dijo James alegre

-BASTA- grito Remus inmediatamente Lily y Sirius se callaron al escuchar a Remus

-Veo que todavía funciona esa técnica-dijo Peter, mientras Sirius le aventaba un tenedor, el cual no lo logro esquivar y le pegó justo en el centro de la cabeza

-Eso dolió-se quejo Peter

-Ese era el punto- dijo Lily

En ese momento llegó el camarero con la cerveza de Lily, así que Sirius empezó

-Vamos a brindar de que estamos otra vez juntos

-Salud- dijeron los 5 mientras tomaban de su cerveza. Con el pasó de las horas, también iban pasando las cervezas por la mesa, ya cuando iban con la décima cerveza Lily pregunto

-James ¿es bruja?

-No, es muggle-dijo un poco borracho

-¿Qué aburrido?

-Por que

-Por que Ya no vas a poder hacer magia nunca más

-Lo se

-Oigan- dijo Sirius- se me ha ocurrido una magnifica idea

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Lily

-Vamos a un antro

-¿A un antro?- pregunto Lily

-Si, vamos todos- dijo Sirius- bueno excepto Peter- dijo señalándolo, el cual estaba dormido encima de un plato de salsa agridulce

-Va- dijo James- vamos a bailar- dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Lily y la jalaba por las calles muggles.

Al momento de llegar a la disco el encargado dijo

-No los puedo dejar entrar

-Por que- dijo Sirius

-Por que ya no hay cupo

Lily al escuchar esto se quito el abrigo que traía dejando al descubierto una blusa roja de tirantes y un pantalón negro ajustado. Así que se acerco al encargado y empezó a decirle

-Por favor-decía Lily, mientras le hacía círculos con el dedo en el pecho del encargado- déjenos pasar

-No-dijo pasando ruidosamente saliva

-Por favor- dijo Lily recargándosele en el pecho, dejando que el encargado viera un poco de sus senos- ¿Qué dice?

Esta situación hacia que James, se sintiera muy celoso de ese encargado, el quería estar en lugar del encargado, y que Lily estuviera tan pegadito a el susurrándole en el oído tenia que hacer algo esa noche no iba a permitir que Lily se siguiera rebajando de esa manera, así que decidió sacarla, pero cuando lo iba a ser escucho

-Esta bien pasen

-Gracias- dio Lily, dándole un beso en la mejilla, James al ver eso le dio muchos celos, así que le agarro la mano a Lily y la metió. Ya que se encontraban adentro James, le dijo a Lily

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le dijo enojado

-Para que nos dejara pasar

-Puedo haber sido de otra forma-dijo celoso James

-¿De otra?, por Dios, James- dijo Lily enojada-mejor vamos a bailar

-No-dijo James-me vas a explicar

-Por Dios, ya sabes que ya me hartaste me voy de aquí- dijo Lily mientras recogía su abrigo y su bolso

-No lo entiendes Lily, eres mi amiga y por eso me preocupo

Lily al escuchar eso se fue del antro, sintiendo que la mitad de su corazón se rompió. James solo la quería como amiga pero lo que Lily no sabía es que James en la misma situación que ella

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, por lo visto creo que les causo sorpresa que haya subido los capitulo más rápido de lo normal, pero como ya los tenia no veía el caso de hacerlos esperar así que los subí. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, ya que en este están todos los merodeadores (este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que me pidieron que pusiera a Remus, y espero que les haya gustado su aparición). Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"La verdadera Liliana"

-Lucy ella le dio todos tus diseños a Sparkle, TODO

-Editora en jefe, les ayudabas a vender un millón de copias, no esta mal- dijo Kate- desearía haberlo pensado antes que tu

-Una idea descabellada pasó por la cabeza de Lily, no sabía si iba a funcionar pero tenia que intentarlo, no podía darse por vencida

-¿Chris Grandy?

-Por favor- dijo Lily- no lo voy a matar, solo quiero hablar con él.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_N1co-chan_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Si se que últimamente me estado emocionando y actualizando demasiado rápido, pero creo que eso es mejor. Al momento de ver la película ya sabes hacia donde se dirige la historia, así que si notas algo que no este semejante a la película, espero que me lo hagas saber.

**_Vaina:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. En este capitulo sale Remus, espero que te haya gustado su presentación en esta historia, y la verdad no creo posible que Lily le pegue a Lucy, / o bueno lo intentare ). Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber

**_Raipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da gusto que digas que los capítulos se te van rápido ya que es seña de que te están gustando. Sobre lo de Lucy espero que en este capitulo te haya quedado claro, si no me lo haces saber y con mucho gusto te lo hago saber. Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Pao Bloom:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Creo que tienes razón he estado actualizando muy rápido, pero el hecho es que como ya tenia los capítulos, no tenia caso hacerlos esperar por mucho tiempo. Otra cosa que me da muchísimo gusto es que te este gustando la historia, aunque tengo que decirte que solo quedan 2 capítulos más. Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Leilawood:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Si ya empiezan las intrigas y por lo tanto empieza el desenlace de esta historia. Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Annie Ryddle:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Bueno contestando a tus preguntas: Sparkle es la competencia de revista, del lugar donde Lily trabaja. Kate se cambio el nombre, por que según quería un nombre mas profesional. Sobre por que están arpía no me preguntes, en la película es así o peor. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo, y que no te haya hecho esperar por mucho tiempo. Sabes yo tmb soy de Mexico (del centro). Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	13. La Verdadera Liliana

_13 Going 30_

_11.-La verdadera Liliana.._

Lily se encontraba un poco extrañada por la reacción de James (sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior). Pero en ese momento Lily trataba de concentrarse en la presentación que tenía en unos momentos. Cuando se encontraba ensayando su discurso. Richard entró muy triste y desilusionado y dijo

-Deja de ensayar Lils, se cancelo la reunión

-¿Hasta mañana?

-Se acabo

-¿Se acabo?-preguntó Lily extrañada

-Lucy ella le dio todos tus diseños a Sparkle, TODO, ella dice que tu eres editora en jefe- Lily escuchaba lo que decía Richard y no lo podía creer, era simplemente imposible- tus fotos salieron anoche en Sparkle, hoy están por todos lados

-No puede tomar las fotos de James- dijo Lily muy enojada- no puede son de él.

-Si puede y puso- dijo mientras le enseñaba un oficio de derechos de fotografías- lo hizo firmar este formulario-Lily estaba muy enojada, así que tomo el papel y fue directo a la oficina de Kate a reclamarle, entró a la oficina y le dijo

-Kate robaste las fotos de James

-¿Quién quieres ser? ¿El interrogador o el interrogante?- dijo Kate con cinismo- sabes eres una basura

-¿De que hablas?

-Encontré esto en tu oficina ayer- dijo Kate enseñándole 3 cartas- ¿Te son familiares?, sabes son para ti, tienen tu nombre- dijo señalando el nombre de Lily, escrito en la parte de enfrente de la carta

-Robaste mis cosas- dijo enojada Lily, mientras le arrebataba las cartas a Kate-¿Qué es esto?, no se que es esto- dijo Lily señalando las cartas que venían de Sparkle

-Esta bien Lily- dijo Kate-se sobre tu pequeño trato, déjame decirte que es un muy buen trato

Lily no entendía lo que decía Kate

-Ábrelo-le dijo Kate

Lily decidió hacerle caso, pero al terminar de leer el papel, deseo nunca haber leído ese recado, el cual decía:

_**Lily:**_

_**Gracias por tus maravillosas ideas. Estas son geniales. Eres una excelente editora en jefe aquí en Sparkle.**_

_**Sparkle.**_

Lily sentía que toda su vida se venia abajo, ella, ELLA era la soplona, la que le estuvo pasando toda la información a Sparkle, por su culpa Poise se venía abajo, era horrible. Ella era un monstruo

-Editora en jefe, les ayudabas a vender un millón de copias, no esta mal- dijo Kate- desearía haberlo pensado antes que tu

-¡Oh no!- eso era lo único que podía decir Lily, mientras leía una y otra vez la tarjeta, no lo podía creer, era una maldita

-Sabes que coge tu trabajo- dijo Kate mientras guardaba unas cosas en una caja- por que ahora yo soy la editora en jefe en Sparkle. Dime Lily que se siente- dijo Kate cínicamente- lo tuviste todo, y gracias a tu propia trampa tu solita te estas hundiendo

-¡Cállate!- dijo Lily enojada

-Ah por cierto-dijo Kate- James vino

-¿Qué paso con James? ¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo Lily asustada

-Creo que le dije- dijo Kate fingiendo que pensaba-que habías decidido ir en una dirección diferente. Tal vez le dije otra cosa, pero no me puedo acordar- dijo cínicamente, mientras salía de la oficina con una caja. Mientras Lily se sentía devastada

"_Necesito aire, pensar_" eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lily. Al momento de salir del edificio, un camión iba pasando con una de las fotos de James anunciando a la revista Sparkle, eso la hizo sentirse horriblemente miserable, pero al volver a ver la fotografía, una idea descabellada pasó por la cabeza de Lily, no sabía si iba a funcionar pero tenia que intentarlo, no podía darse por vencida. Así que salió corriendo hacia la esquina y chiflo, justo como una vez un señor amablemente le había enseñado. Justo al momento de chiflar un taxi se paro. Lily al notarlo se subió corriendo al taxi mientras le decía

-220 Street Manchester, lo más rápido que pueda

Cuando iba camino a Manchester, Lily venía pensando en como pudo haber sido tan mala persona para pasarle toda la información a Sparkle, cuando de repente, el taxista le preguntó

-Lily

-Si

-Lily Evans

-Si ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto extrañada Lily

-¡Chris Grandy!

-¿Chris Grandy?- preguntó Lily, pero al ver la licencia de manejo se le quito toda la duda, pero era imposible que ese señor fuera Chris Grandy, y que el Chris Grandy que recordaba era guapo, con buen cuerpo. Y el señor que iba manejando era todo menos guapo, estaba feo y gordo

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estas casada?-pregunto Chris- por que si me dices que no definitivamente quiero tu numero- dijo Lily al ver que el taxi estaba parado y al checar su reloj, se dio cuenta que no le iba a dar tiempo, así que decidió salir del taxi y darle el dinero a Chris

-Quédate con el cambio Chris- le grito Lily, mientras corría entre los carros que estaban parados

-Pensé que querías mi numero- le gritó Chris, pero fue muy tarde, ya que Lily no lo escucho

Cuando llegó a la casa no 220 le entraron los nervios, pero estaba decidida iba a hablar con James antes de que se casara, costara lo que costara.

Al momento en que iba a entrar por la puerta principal, le agarraron un brazo y le dijieron

-Lils ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Remus

-Remus- dijo Lily asustada

-Lily, James se va a casar en 25 minutos, no puedes llegar así a hablar con él ¿Por qué supongo que a eso ibas no?

-Si Remus- contesto Lily triste- me conoces muy bien, pero por favor déjame hablar con él

-¿Qué pasa Moony?-le pregunto Sirius, pero al ver a Lily dijo- flaca ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sirius por favor ayúdame- le suplico Lily- necesito ver a James antes de que se case

-No se Lils el...

-Por favor- dijo Lily- no lo voy a matar, solo quiero hablar con él.

Sirius y Remus voltearon a verse unos momentos y después Sirius dijo

-Ok- Lily al escuchar eso sintió una alegría tremenda- pero prométeme que no vas a hacer alguna tontería

-Te lo prometo- dijo Lily desesperada

-Déme esto- dijo Sirius a un camarero que traía un arreglo de flores- yo lo llevó

-Ten- dijo Sirius dándole a Lily el arreglo- cúbrete la cara con eso

Sirius la metió a la casa por la puerta de atrás, pero al tratar de pasar las escaleras, Remus tuvo que ayudar, ya que enfrente de las escaleras se encontraban los padres de Lily, mientras Remus los entretenía, Sirius ayudo a subir a Lily

Esta al pasar por el cuarto, donde se estaba arreglando Wendy y al verla tan feliz, sintió celos y envidia ya que ella quería estar en ese lugar, con ese vestido, con sus amigas alrededor diciéndole lo bonita que se veía en ese momento

-Flaca, rápido- le dijo Sirius, mientras la jalaba por el brazo- es ahí- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo- Suerte- le susurro Sirius

Lily no sabía si hablar con James o no, pero al ver la cara de ánimo de Sirius, se animó "_Que cosa mala me puede pasar, solo que me rechace, pero si eso es horrible_" eso era lo que pensaba Lily, pero después de un rato se decidió, lo tenia que hacer así que al girar la perilla lo vio ahí estaba parado. James, con su traje de novio, el cual lo hacia verse guapísimo por lo menos eso pensaba Lily

-Hola James

-Lily ¿Qué haces aquí?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están?, espero que le haya gustado mucho este capitulo, ya que fue el antepenúltimo, el próximo es el ULTIMO, en donde se resuelve todas las cosas y dudas. Como vieron en que trabajaba Chris Grandy, de ser el tipo más popular y guapo de la escuela, ahora es un taxista (pero esto paso en la vida real). Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

"La Boda"

-Lily me voy a casar en 20 minutos

-Lily yo siempre te amare

-Felicitame a James y a Wendy, cuando ya estén casados, no creo poder estar ahí. Bye- dijo Lily, mientras se iba a su casa

-Wow, Lily sabes lo que estas haciendo

-¿Feliz Señora Potter?

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Cristie_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. No eres la única que odia a Lucy y a Wendy, una por se una hipócrita, mal amiga, etc. Y a la otra por que se va a casar con un tipo guapísimo. Sobre la boda ya sabrás que va a pasar en ese importante evento. Y como siempre te pido que me digas como te parecio el último capitulo

**_Vaina_**: Hola, gracias por escribirme. Como había prometido un día que iba a aparecer Remus, ahí esta deseo concedido. Y espero que te haya gustado como actuó. En el próximo capitulo veras como termina la relación entre James y Lily. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo que no te guste o que no te parezca me lo hagas saber.

**_N1co-chan:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Recuerda que James, Sirius y Remus ahh y Peter;), son los merodeadores y digamos que nunca se guardan un secreto, por eso se entero Remus. Que lastima me da que la película no te vaya a servir ya que esta en francés, pero deberías tratar de conseguirla en ingles, para que la puedas disfrutar. Y como siempre te pido que si notas algo que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Leilawood:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Remus en la historia, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño para todos los que querían esa aparición. Como dices todo lo que tiene un inicio debe tener un final, así que espero que el final de esta historia no te decepcione (si lo llega a hacer por favor me dices para que mi hermana me jale las orejas)

**_Annie Ryddle:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No te puedo prometer que ponga mucho a Remus, ya que el próximo capitulo es el Ultimo, así que te debo esa aparición. Creo que no somos las únicas que odiamos a la rata, ya que por el no tenemos a todos nuestros merodeadores :( snif, pero la mataremos ;). Sobre el amor no tengo idea por que están complicado, pero bien que nos gusta a nosotros estar enamorados ¿No lo crees?, bueno como siempre te pido que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Daniela lupin de black:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. :( SNIF, SNIF, pensé que te habías olvidado de esta historia, pero me doy cuenta que no es así, cosa que me da muchísimo.

**_sweetpp:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me encanta que me digan que les gusta la historia, así me motivo a continuarla, aunque solo falte 1 capitulo, espero que te haya gusto este capitulo. Espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Raipotter:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Perdón si no te guste que se pelearan, pero como dices creo que era un poco comprensible que se enojaran, por la forma en que se comporto Lily. No te preocupes ya que todo se arreglara entre James y Lily y quedaran juntos y sin peleas. Espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Remus, ya que la hice especialmente para los fanáticos de Remus. Espero que si notan algo diferente o que no les guste me lo hagas saber de inmediato.

**_Pao Bloom:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Bueno espero que no te haya hecho esperar por mucho tiempo, ya pronto sabrás el desenlace de esta historia, así que un poco de calma ya que te aseguro que quedaran juntos. Te pido que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

**_Rosemary Black:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No importa si no me dejas reviews, lo que importa es que has leído la historia y lo mejor es que te gusta como esta quedando lo cual es maravilloso para mi, espero que si notas algo diferente o que no te guste me lo hagas saber.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que me dejen reviews. Hasta la otra.


	14. La Boda

_13 Going 30_

_13.-La Boda._

-Vine a hablar contigo- dijo Lily- ¿Puedo?

-Lily me voy a casar en 20 minutos

-Lo se dijo Lily tristemente- no voy a tardarme lo prometo

-¿Qué pasa Lils?- dijo James algo preocupado

-No se que fue lo que Kate te dijo de mi, pero quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que ella te dijo no era yo

-Lily, eso ya no importa

-James no soy la persona horrible que solía ser ni siquiera se como era y tengo que creer que si lo supieras, que si de verdad supiéramos como soy no te casarías con alguien en este momento. Al menos que se alguien fuese yo- Dijo Lily mientras lloraba

-Lils, no te voy a mentir- dijo James, sorprendido por la declaración de Lily- sentí cosas estas últimas semanas que no sabia que podía volver a sentir, pero me di cuenta en estos pocos días que no puedes regresar el tiempo, bueno con un giratiempo, pero eso sería un poco raro ¿No lo crees? Vernos a nosotros mismos.

-JAJAJA-eso último le causo un poco de risa a Lily

-Yo seguí, tu seguiste, tomamos diferentes caminos, tomamos decisiones- dijo James seriamente, aunque esto le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma- Yo elegí a Wendy- Lily al escuchar eso le dolió muchísimo- su familia esta abajo, nos quieren mucho. Lily no siempre te vas a quedar con la casa de los sueños.

Esto último fue lo que mas le dolió a Lily- ¿Por qué no?, siempre he querido que esa casa se vuelva realidad- decía mientras lloraba

-Lils, no llores

-Estaré bien- dijo Lily, secándose las lágrimas- lo prometo

James al ver a Lily, decidió que era mejor que viera la casa para que se diera cuenta que no todo podía ser como uno lo sueña, así que se dirigió hacia el armario, y en la parte de arriba estaba la casa, asi que la sacó. Lily al verla se emociono mucho y le pregunto a James

-Me la puedo quedar- dijo con un tono de tristeza ¿Por favor?

-No la cuidaras mejor que yo ¿Verdad?

-No

- Esta bien- dijo James mientras se la daba

- No dejare que llegues tarde a tu boda, así que ve- dijo Lily, pero al ver que no se movía James dijo- Anda estoy bien, solo lloro por que estoy feliz, quiero que seas feliz. Te amo James, eres mi mejor amigo

-Lily yo siempre te amare

Lily al escuchar eso le dio más tristeza, así que no aguanto y decidió irse del cuarto, de hecho salió de la casa, pero cuando estaba saliendo de jardín escucho que le hablaban Sirius y Remus

-Flaca ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sirius al ver que Lily estaba roja por haber llorado

-¿Le dijiste lo que sentías por él?

-Si- contesto Lily llorando

-¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto asustado Sirius

-Háganme un favor- les pidió Lily

-Lo que quieras- contesto Remus

-Felicítenme a James y a Wendy, cuando ya estén casados, no creo poder estar ahí. Bye- dijo Lily, mientras se iba a su casa

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Sirius

-No se- contesto Remus, luego le preguntaremos a Prongs, vamonos, no nos perdonarían que los padrino llegaran tarde

-Tienes razón Monny, vamonos- dijo Sirius, mientras los 2 se dirigían al jardín de la casa de James

Lily se encontraba sentada en la casa de junto, en la entrada llorando, mirando la casa que le había hecho James (la casa de los sueños), la cual la había hecho hace tanto tiempo, mientras la veía. Se empezó a escuchar la música de la boda, Lily al escucharla sintió que se moría por dentro, el hombre al que amaba se estaba casando con otra persona y eso le dolía demasiado, Lily en lo único que pensaba era "Quiero volver a ser la niña de 13 años que era". En ese momento empezó a soplar aire y el poco polvo de los deseos que tenía la casa de los sueños, le cayó a Lily mientras lloraba.

Lily al momento de abrir los ojos y de pronto se dio cuenta que traía algo en los ojos, al momento de quitárselo se dio cuenta que tenia otra vez 13 años, lo cual le dio mucha felicidad, cuando de repente escuchó.

- Si, esto ya esta aburrido, Ahh por cierto James Lily te esta esperando en el closet

A James se le hizo raro así que al momento de abrir la puerta

-James- dijo Lily feliz, mientras se abalanzo sobre él, provocando que los 2 cayeran (ella sobre el) Lily decidió aprovechar y le dio un beso

-Uh, Uh, Prongs que guardadito te lo tenías- gritaba Sirius ó bueno eso fue lo único que James escuchaba

Al momento en que Lily se separó de James, este le pregunto

-Wow, Lily sabes lo que estas haciendo

-Vamos chicos- le dijo mientras jalaba a James por la escalera, en la cual se encontró a Kate y esta le dijo a Lily

-Lo siento olvide mi mascada

Lily al ver que Kate traía el trabajo que les había hecho Peter, lo agarro, lo rompió y le dijo a Kate mientras se lo aventaba en la cara

-Sabes puedes ser interrogadora o interrogada, todo lo que quieras- decia Lily muy enojada- Fiasco- dijo mientras le tiraban la cerveza encima

-Lily, wow te sientes bien- pregunto Remus, extrañado por la actitud de su amiga

-Esa es la flaca- dijo Sirius orgulloso de Lily

-Vamos chicos, llegaremos tarde- les decía mientras jalaba del brazo a James

-¿A dónde vamos a llegar tarde?

-Ya verán

--------------------------------------------------------

_8 años después_

Hoy era un día muy especial para ciertos chicos conocidos como los merodeadores, ya que el jefe del grupo se casaba con nada menos que con su mejor amiga Lily Evans. Al momento en que se escuchaban las campanadas del reloj, señalando que eran las 6:00pm, se abre la puerta de la casa no.229 de Street Manchester, dejando ver a un par de recién casados muy felices, estos eran James y Lily Potter.

-Lily te amo

-Yo también amo James- dijo Lily, mientras lo besaba tiernamente

---------------------------------

_6 meses después_

Esta misma pareja se encontraban sentados en un sofá enfrente de una casa (curiosamente idéntica a la que James le había regalado hace muchos años a Lily, diciéndole que era su casa de los sueños) en la cuál vivían ellos.

-¿Feliz Señora Potter?

-Feliz esa poco Señor Potter- dijo Lily contenta- quieres- dijo Lily mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate

-Claro- dijo James feliz

-Quitamela- dijo Lily, mientras corría por toda la casa, perseguida por James

A los 2 años Lily y James tuvieron a un pequeño llamado Harry James Potter Evans

Pero eso ya no me toca contarlo a mí.

_Fin._

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

¿Qué les pareció el final?, espero que les haya gustado como termina esta historia. Mil gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, y a todas las personas que me mandaron un review, ya que eso me daba ánimos para seguir esta historia y terminarla (lo cual lo logra por fin).

Por otro lado quiero decirles que pronto subiré otra historia también de James y Lily, y espero que también tenga tanto éxito como lo tuvo esta historia.

Otra vez les digo mil gracias por haber leído esta historia, los quiero muchísimo y espero que sigan leyendo mis historias próximas. Ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que el final hay sido de tu agrado y que lo hayas visto como un buen final. Espero que en un futuro puedas leer mis otras historias.

**_teresitablack:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gusta el fict, y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice. Yo soy mexicana (y muy orgullosa de serlo ) ) del centro del país, si tengo MSN, es . Espero que te haya gustado el final.

**_NyTA:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. No deberías dejar de estudiar (eso ni yo me lo creí jajajaja), no la verdad me halaga que digas que prefieres leer el fict que estudiar, ya que significa mucho para ti, y espero que este capitulo te haya inyectado una gran cantidad de cosas buenas. Espero que te hay gustado el final.

**_Vaina:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y el final. Espero que este no se te hay hecho un capitulo muy cortito, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño. Tmb quiero agradecerte por todas las veces que me has dejado review, ya que en verdad siento padre, al momento de ver todos sus comentarios.

**_Cristie:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Bueno creo que siempre hemos sabido que Kate era una perra, y sobre Chris no todo lo bueno, tiene que mantenerse de esa forma ¿No lo crees?. Y sobre la vida de Lily yo si se lo desearia a mi peor enemigo ;). Espero que te haya gustado el final, y quiero agradecerte por todas las veces que me has dejado un review.

**_Raipotter :_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que este capitulo tmb se te haya hecho rápido, en cuestión del tiempo en que lo subí. Tmb espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo y que hays disfrutado el final. Quiero agradecerte por todas las veces que te has tomado la molestia en mandarme un review. MUCHAS GRACIAS

**_Leilawood:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Perdón por dejar el capitulo en eso, pero creí que sería un emocionante final (y por lo visto lo logre). Sobre la película Enamórate no le e visto pero la veré, para poder pensar si se puedo o no pasar a la pareja, ya que en estos momentos me estoy dedicando a otra película, que yo se que les encantara (tmb J y L). Quiero agradecerte por todas las veces que me has mandado un review, muchas gracias.

**_the angel of the dreams:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Tal y como te lo imaginaste James y Lily tienen hijos y son muy felices por el resto de sus vidas. Te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas dejado un review, MUCHAS GRACIAS

**_Rosemary Black:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Sobre la escena como que para mi no se me hizo muy importante, pero creo que lo mas importante lo puso (según mi opinión), pero prometo que para la próxima tendré mas cuidado en esos aspectos. Quiero agradecerte que me hayas dejado comentarios, ya que los aprecio y valoro muchísimo.

**_Annie Ryddle:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Me parece una estupenda idea sobre lo del club, ya que son a los 2 personajes que mas odio en este planeta. Sobre lo del capitulo corto, no lo pude evitar, ya que si lo hacia mas largo quitaría una parte a este, y este sería el corto /. Espero que te hay gustado el final y te agradezco por todas las veces que me dejas te un comentario.

**_BelleRadcliffeBlack:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Sobre los capitulo anteriores perdón por hacerlo tan cortito, pero espero que este te haya gustado más que el pasado. Gracias por tu comentario ya que me hace muy bien conocer los fallos de la historia

**_N1co-chan:_** Hola, gracias por escribirme. Espero que te haya gustado el final y que lo hayas disfrutado. También quiero agradecerte muchísimo por todas la veces que me has escrito, espero que leas mis próximas historias.

Bueno muchas gracias por todo, y espero verlos pronto en la próxima historia.

Samantha


	15. Reviews

Mil gracias por todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, y lo más importante que me hayan dejado su opinión, la cual de verdad valoro un buen, ya que con eso veo si les gusta la historia o esta del horror. Bueno aquí están todos los reviews que me mandaron en el capitulo 13.

**_Leilawood: _**Hola, me encanto que me hayas dicho que te gusto la historia, ya que no estaba muy segura del final pues no sabia si estaba completo o le hacia falta algo. Sobre mi otra historia ya vi, que ya me mandaste un review, lo cual me alegra mucho. Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia y en la próxima ;)

**_Shagy Sirius:_** Hola, gracias por decirme que el final se te hizo muy apresurado, para así poder arreglar ese problema en mi próximo fic (el cual ya vi que me escribiste) . Quiero agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me brindaste para realizar este fic

**_ruki Evans:_** Hola, gracias por hacer leído el fic, y me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado el final de la historia. Trate de que me quedara tal y como en las películas y veo que si me funciono. Sobre la otra historia, ya subí el primer capitulo. La historia se llama: "La Historia de la Cenicienta".

**_teresitablack:_** Hola, gracias por haber leído la historia, ya que me da muchísimo gusto que mi trabajo les haya gustado a otras personas. Ten por seguro que te voy a poner en mis contactos, pero por fa tu tmb ponme, para que no se me vaya a olvidar.

**_NyTA:_** Hola, Me halagan tus comentarios (ya con eso me voy a creer mucho jajajaja;)), pero al mismo tiempo me encanta que me digan que les gusta como escribo. Espero que tmb puedas seguir mi otra historia "La Historia de la Cenicienta", de esta ya subí un capitulo. Gracias por leer el fict.

**_Karito 22:_** Hola, me da gusto que digas que vas directo al video club, ya que significa que te gusto mucho la historia lo cual me fascina. Prometo leer tu fict y dejar un review, solo déjame subir el próximo capitulo de mi otra historia, y te prometo que voy a leer tu historia.

**_BelleRadcliffeBlack_**: Hola, sabes al momento de que me dicen que les gusto el final me quitan un peso de encima ya que no sabía si estaba bien el final o le hacia falta algo. Sobre que si voy a escribir más, si, de hecho ya subí el primer capitulo de mi otra historia "La Historia de la Cenicienta"

**_Lady Kenobi:_** Hola, primero que nada quiero agradecerte por haber leído la historia, ya que muchos no lo hicieron y tu si, lo cual es maravilloso. Como ya he dicho estoy haciendo la historia "La Historia de la Cenicienta"

**_Mary93._** Hola, gracias por haber leído la historia, digo no importa si la leíste al principio o al final pero el hecho que si la leíste lo cual vale

Mucho. Ya subí otra historia la cual es "La Historia de la Cenicienta"

**_Raipotter:_** Hola, gracias de verdad por seguir la historia, como lo hiciste. Que bueno que te haya gustado la adopción y la historia, sobre rentar la película y verla creo que va a estar un poco difícil por que creo que ya la quitaron de cartelera, desde hace mucho tiempo. Bueno nos vemos pronto


End file.
